


Who Am I?

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

**AV in parts**  
  
The Doctor watched as Martha walked away from the TARDIS again, but this time she was with Jack and Mickey.  
  
She knew Jack wanted her to work at Torchwood, but she wasn’t ready for that yet. She also knew she didn’t want to be at UNIT either, she wanted to go back and do what she had trained for, to be a proper Doctor in a hospital. So that was what she would do.  
  
Jack, he would go back to Gwen and Ianto and keep saving the Earth.  
  
Mickey, well he could do what he wanted, Jack would help him get his life back.  
  
Sarah Jane Smith went back to her home on Bannerman Road in Ealing and would continue to save the Earth from her attic with her band of friends.  
  
He sighed and turned around, he knew he had one more thing to do.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was stood at beside the pilots chair, her mother just across from her, the other Doctor and Donna were leaning against the coral struts.  
  
The Doctor walked back in.  
  
“How long do we have?” Rose asked.  
  
“A little time, why?”  
  
“I need to speak with you.” Rose gestured for the Doctor to follow her.  
  
He looked at his other self who just shrugged. “Go.” the other Doctor said.  
  
So he did.  
  
\---  
  
They walked down the corridor and stopped at the library. “Doctor, I don’t want to go back, I cant go back.”  
  
“Rose you have to, that is your home now.”  
  
“It’s not, Doctor they despise me over there, all of a sudden Pete Tyler has a daughter? They have said am his love child all that am after is his money, then I was said to be his live in lover as all wasn’t well in the martial bed. They ambush me Doctor, I cant go back, please don’t make me, that was why I spent so long searching for you.”  
  
“Rose, you wont be alone if you go back.”  
  
“How, because I have mum, Dad and Tony?”  
  
“Who’s Tony?” the Doctor looked at her blankly.  
  
“My baby brother. Pete isn’t my Dad, he doesn’t treat me like his daughter, he puts up with me for Mum, he finds it hard to accept that he should have had a daughter. But he can see Mum for his Jackie.”  
  
“I don’t mean them, Rose the other me….he is me but different.” The Doctor ran his hand down his face. “Blimey this hard to explain.”  
  
Rose looked at him.  
  
“He has one heart Rose, his is part human, the aging part.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I cant regenerate.” came a voice from behind them.  
  
Rose turned and looked. “You what?”  
  
“I look like him, same memories, same everything but I wont regenerate, I will age like you and die and never regenerate.”  
  
“You’ll grow old at the same time as me?” Rose said as she placed her hand on his single heart.  
  
“Together.”  
  
The other Doctor placed his hand on her’s but she pulled away.  
  
“No, no your not the Doctor, you’re a version of him. I need the real Doctor.”  
  
“Rose, I have told you before you wither and die. I don’t age Rose. I cant…..”  
  
“Doctor I chose to stay with you and I meant it.”  
  
“Rose I cant watch you wither away, it hurts too much.”  
  
“Doctor please I love you, I am sorry but I do, I cant have a someone who looks like you but isn’t you.” she looked at the new Doctor. “I am sorry but I cant, could you. If there was another me and I was still here would you make do?”  
  
The other Doctor looked at her and slightly shook his head and said so gently. “No.”  
  
“Then how can I?” Rose had tears falling now.  
  
“Rose……” The Doctor reached out to her.  
  
“Please Doctor you need me, I need you. All those parallels I crossed all the things I saw. Then I find you and almost lose you.”  
  
The Doctor looked at her, his hearts were aching to hold her and to kiss her but he couldn’t………could he?  
  
“I saw you die over and over, reject me, and embrace me. But I knew they were other parallels, then I found this one my world and you.”  
  
The other Doctor looked at the Doctor, he an idea how he was feeling because his one heart was hurting but he also felt angry that the Doctor couldn’t push passed his own wall to open his hearts and love Rose. He knew the Doctor loved her more than ever, he also knew why the Doctor was trying to push Rose away and into his arms.  
  
“Rose, don’t you see why he is doing this?” The other Doctor said.  
  
“No.”  
  
“You can be used against him Rose, if you were taken and tortured….”  
  
The Doctor looked away.  
  
“Could you sit and watch him be hurt in front of you?”  
  
Rose shook her head. “But Doctor we have been through so much already. The Daleks, Cybermen everything and we still came out the other side.”  
  
“Rose that is because you are a companion, not ….” The Doctor started but stopped.  
  
“A what?” Rose asked with a little sly smile.  
  
“You know what.”  
  
“No I don’t.”  
  
“My lover ok, if they knew that they would target you more.” The Doctor said.  
  
“So don’t tell them?”  
  
“What?” they both said.  
  
“Don’t tell them we’re together, I mean we can just travel like normal. Me you two and Donna.”  
  
The Doctor’s looked at each other. “Why didn’t we come up with that?”  
  
“Because you are only seeing the bad side of it all.”  
  
“What if they find out?” The Doctor said.  
  
“Then we deny it. I did to mum when I wanted to see a boy she didn’t like, I told her we were nothing more than friends, and when years later when I told her she was shocked. So its easy done, how about it, us four travelling to together, three versions of the Doctor and me?”  
  
“Two versions.” the Doctor said his voice full of sadness.  
  
“What’d you mean?” Rose asked.  
  
“Long story, are you sure you want to do this Rose, because once the rift is closed that’s it, no dimension cannons or anything can penetrate that world, your mum will be gone.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Yes I want to do this, Mum knows, but can you?” Rose looked at the Doctor. “Can you make this work between us, the three of us.” she looked at the human Doctor.  
  
“Yes, I can make us work.” the Doctor looked to the human him. “I think I can help you as well.”  
  
“What’d you mean?” the other Doctor asked.  
  
“You were born in battle, you committed genocide and are full anger and hate I can see it in your eyes. Rose helped me.”  
  
The other Doctor looked at him. “I know what I did, it had to be done, I only finished what you started on Gallifrey.”  
  
“I know, and I also know of one other woman who loves you as much as you love Rose, but I shut her out.”  
  
“Martha.” The other Doctor said.  
  
The Doctor just nodded.  
  
“Will she still want me though she has Tom?”  
  
The Doctor looked at his human self. He knew he had the memories of a timelord, could think like a timelord, but he couldn’t see the timelines like the Doctor could. He knew that Martha had chosen Tom on a rebound, he had helped her and died for her in the year that never was.  
  
“Martha fell in love with a , tall dark haired man a Doctor, who travelled around the world saving people. Remind you of someone?”  
  
“But she told Donna, she said she felt like she was wearing her Dad’s clothes when she wore your coat?”  
  
“Did she, you can see it in her eyes, anyway I can see her timeline, she and Tom don’t last long.”  
  
“I thought the TARDIS didn’t let you see your companion’s timeline?”  
  
“She doesn’t but I can see Tom’s.” the Doctor said, then a bell chimed. “It’s time to say goodbye Rose.”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
\---  
  
**In the console room….**  
  
“How long are those three gonna be?” Jackie asked.  
  
“Oh I don’t know, I mean two versions of the Doctor who both love Rose to bits.” Donna smiled.  
  
“Do you mean?” Jackie looked to the door.  
  
“No, Jackie I’m teasing, they are talking. They do have a lot to talk about, I mean he has to say goodbye.”  
  
“Goodbye to who?”  
  
“Rose you dumbo.”  
  
“Rose isn’t coming back, she told me that when she started looking for the Doctor. She doesn’t…….”  
  
“What?” Donna asked  
  
“She doesn’t fit in on Pete’s world, they have said nasty things about her, I know Pete puts up with Rose because she is my daughter, but she isn’t really his, Tony is.”  
  
“Tony, so you had a little boy?”  
  
“Yeah, image of his dad, so what happens to the other him?”  
  
“Well I thought he would leave Rose and the other him on the parallel world but now……..we will probably all travel together.”  
  
“Wow, three versions of the Doctor and Rose, the world will be in safe hands.”  
  
Donna and Jackie chatted for a little while when a bell chimed. “What’s that mean?” Jackie asked.  
  
“It’s time to go.” The Doctor said as he pushed the door open, and in walked Rose and the other him.  
  
\---  
  
“Oh,” Jackie said. She then walked up to Rose. “Everything ok?” she whispered.  
  
“Yeah, its all sorted mum. Now you have to go ok, phone Dad as soon as your there ok. Tell him I love him and thank him for what he did for me whilst I was there, but its time for me to be dead on that world not this one, and give Tony a big kiss.” Rose hugged her mum.  
  
“I will love.” then Jackie went to The Doctor. “You look after her” She hugged him.  
  
“I promise Jackie.”  
  
“Yeah well if I get wind that your not, nothing on any parallel will stop me from coming over and slapping you.” She said with a smiled.  
  
The bell chimed again.  
  
The Doctor pressed a few buttons and walked to the door. “Dalig Ulv Stranden.” he said and snapped his fingers and the door opened.  
  
Jackie looked back and smiled. The Doctor stepped out onto the beach with and stood and waited as she rang Pete, he had a hunch that they would come back to there so he had send Jake over to wait, it had been a few days. The Doctor hugged Jackie.  
  
“You know, I always knew she would be leaving with you. I said all those years ago I hated you for taking her away, but you know what Doctor?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I don’t hate you, Rose would have been stuck in dead end job, probably pregnant and struggling but instead you saved her, and it has taken me all this time to realise…..You and Rose were meant to be, you saved her as much as she has saved you. It’s written in the stars Doctor, The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, that is meant to be.” Jackie kissed his cheek and then walked away.  
  
The Doctor felt a small tear fall. he turned and headed back into the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
“Ok so where to now?” Donna asked.  
  
Rose was stood by a coral strut with the two Doctors.  
  
“Don’t know.” the Doctor said.  
  
“I thought we could try the planet Fellspoon. Just ‘cause it’s a good name, Fellspoon. Apparently it’s got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move, can you imagine?  
  
Rose looked at her Doctor. She didn’t understand what was going on.  
  
“And how do you know that?” The Doctor asked as he looked at Rose and then to Donna.  
  
“Because it’s in your head. And if it’s in your head, its in mine.”  
  
“And how does that feel?”  
  
“Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto Bene! Great big universe packed into my brain! You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary…. I’m fine!”  
  
The Doctor moves up from the coral strut.  
  
Rose goes to follow but the other Doctor stops her and shakes his head.  
  
“Nah, never mind Fellspoon. You know who I’d like to meet? Charlie Chaplin. I bet he’s great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester? Charlie Brown. No, he’s fiction, friction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton.”  
  
The Doctor walks over as Donna leans on the console.  
  
“Oh, my god.”  
  
“Do you know what’s happening?”  
  
Rose gasps and The other Doctor takes her and holds her as he watches on.  
  
Donna nods. “Yeah.”  
  
“There’s never been a human TimeLord Metacrisis before now. And you know why?”  
  
“Because there cant be.” Donna walks away from the Doctor. “I want to stay.”  
  
The Doctor moves closer to her. “Look at me. Donna, look at me.”  
  
Donna finally looks at him. “I was gonna be with you. Forever.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Rest of my life. Travelling in the TARDIS. The Doctor/Donna.”  
  
The Doctor looks at her as she realises what is about to happen.  
  
“Oh! Oh, but I cant go back. Don’t make me go back.”  
  
The Doctor holds her as the tears start to fall.  
  
“Doctor, please, please don’t make me go back.”  
  
“Donna. Oh Donna Noble, I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best. Goodbye.”  
  
“No, no, no, please.” Donna begs as the Doctor places his hands on her head and takes all her memories of him away.  
  
“Please! No, no, no!”  
  
Donna then falls into his arms.  
  
Rose is crying as she turns and looks at her Doctor. “I am so sorry.”  
  
The Doctor just nods as the other Doctor comes over and set the co-ordinates to take Donna home.  
  
\---  
  
Wilf hears the knock on the door. He races to the door.  
  
“That must be her. Donna.”  
  
The Doctor is crouched on the ground cradling Donna. “Help me.”  
  
“Donna? Donna.”  
  
They take her and lay her on her bed and then they go downstairs.  
  
“She took my mind into her own head. But that’s a TimeLord consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her.”  
  
“But she’ll get better now?”  
  
“I had to wipe her mind completely. Every trace of me or the TARDIS, anything we did together, anywhere we went, had to go.”  
  
“All those wonderful things she did.”  
  
“I know. But that version of Donna is dead. ‘Cause if she remembers, just for a second, she’ll burn up. You can never tell her. You cant mention me, or any of it, for the rest of her life.”  
  
“But the whole world’s talking about it. We travelled across space.” Sylvia said.  
  
“It’ll just be a story. One of those Donna Noble stories where she missed it all again.” The Doctor was fighting down his emotions as he spoke.  
  
“But she was better with you.”  
  
“Don’t say that.” Sylvia said.  
  
“No she was.” Wilf said to his daughter.  
  
“I just want you to know that there are worlds out there safe in the sky because of her. That there are people living in the light and singing songs of Donna Noble a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her, while she can never remember. And for one moment, one shining moment, she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe.” he was biting the tears back now.  
  
“She still is. She’s my daughter.” Sylvia said proudly.  
  
The Doctor looked at her. “Then maybe you should tell her that once in a while..”  
  
The door opens and Donna walks in. “I was asleep! On my bed, in my clothes like a flipping kid, what you let me do that for?” she turns to her Mum and Gramps. Then she turns to the Doctor. “Don’t mind me, Donna.”  
  
The Doctor stands up. “John Smith.” he shakes her hand as she looks at her mobile.  
  
“Mr Smith was just leaving.” Sylvia says.  
  
“My phone’s gone mad! 32 texts! Veena’s gone barmy. She’s saying ‘planets in the sky!’ What have I missed now? Nice to meet you.” then she leaves.  
  
“As I said, I think you should go.” Sylvia says to the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
“How thick do you think I am? Planets! I’ll tell you what that was, dumbo, that’s those two-for-one lagers you get down the offy ‘cause you fancy that little man in there with the goatee! Yes, you do I’ve seen you!”  
  
The Doctor walks into the kitchen as Donna is on the phone.  
  
“Donna, I was just going.”  
  
“Yeah, see you. I’ll tell you what, though, your wasting your time with that one, because Susie Mair, she went on that dating site, and she saw him.”  
  
The Doctor looked back at her as he left. His hearts sinking at what she has lost. Then he left the kitchen.  
  
“No, no.. Listen, this is important! Susie Mair wouldn’t lie! Not unless it was about calories!” Donna was raving down the phone to her friend and laughing.  
  
\---  
  
Wilf opens the door for the Doctor. Its chucking down with rain.  
  
“Ah! You’ll have quite a bit of this. Atmospheric disturbance. Still, it’ll pass. Everything does. Bye then, Wilfred.” The Doctor shakes Wilf’s hand.  
  
“Oh, and, Doctor. What about you now? Who have you got? I mean, all those friends of yours…”  
  
“They’ve all got someone else. Still, that’s fine. I’m fine, there’s…” the Doctor looks back to the TARDIS. “I’m fine.”  
  
“I’ll watch out for you, sir.”  
  
“You cant ever tell her.”  
  
“No, no. But every night, Doctor, when it gets dark and the stars come out, I’ll look up. On her behalf, I’ll look up at the sky and think of you.”  
  
“Thank you.” the Doctor says as he turns and heads back to the TARDIS.  
  
Wilfred salutes as they both close the doors behind them.  
  
\---  
  
Rose waits as the Doctor opens the door, he is drenched she runs to him and hugs him hard. “Will she be ok?”  
  
The Doctor closes the door behind him and the other Doctor sends the TARDIS into the vortex.  
  
“The Donna we knew is gone. I had to wipe her mind Rose.”  
  
Rose gasped. “Everything?”  
  
“Yes.” The Doctor took his jacket off and slowly walked up the ramp. He looked at the other Doctor.  
  
“She lives on in me Doctor.” he said.  
  
“I know.” The Doctor threw his drenched jacket on to the chair. Then he sat on it. “You sure you made the right choice Rose? Because one day I may have to do that to you to protect you.”  
  
Rose looked at him. He was hurting, he was angry that he had, had to do this. It wasn’t just the human Doctor who needed help the full blooded TimeLord needed help. He had just lost his best friend. She looked at him, then she walked up to the other Doctor. “Could you give us a moment?”  
  
The other Doctor looked at her and then to the Doctor, he nodded and left.  
  
“Where you going?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Erm, tea we could all use some and a towel for you, your dripping all over the floor spaceman.” the he walked away.  
  
The Doctor felt tears in his eyes. That was something Donna would do. He hunched forward and placed his hands on his face.  
  
“You can cry you know?” Rose said as she stood in front of the Doctor  
  
He looked at her. “What?”  
  
“You can cry, it doesn’t make you any less of the TimeLord you are.”  
  
The Doctor looked at her. The woman who had healed his hearts, then when she had been torn from him they broke again. Then Donna tells him Rose is coming back and now Rose is here but Donna is gone. He cant have them both, his best friend and the woman he loves. What if Rose it taken again. “I wont. You should have gone with your mother.” he stood up and pushed past Rose and walked to the TARDIS.  
  
“You always do this.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your angry and hurting, you always tell me I should have stayed with Mum, then you stomp up to the console, start banging things, then you end up kicking her and slump down and yell out and then go lock yourself away until I follow you a little later with tea and banana muffins.”  
  
The Doctor looked at her. She knew him too well. He looked at her. “This is what happens Rose, you all leave me in the end.” he turned and sank to the floor.  
  
“Not all of us, look at them all Doctor, Sarah, Martha, Jack. Look at what they are doing, they are stronger and happier than ever and that is down to you.”  
  
“Davros was right, I take normal human beings and faction them into weapons, Martha and Jack all suffered in the year that never was, Sarah, well she waited all that time Rose, waited for me to come back but I never do. I can never go back.”  
  
“Davros is wrong, you don’t make us into weapons, they were defending their planet, just like you do. Its not wrong, look at Martha, UNIT carry’s guns, I didn’t see one on Martha?”  
  
“No, she said she didn’t.”  
  
“Well there you go, Yes Sarah waited and she got her reward, she found you again didn’t she and now look at her, she was on her own and now she has a son. Yes they Jack and Martha suffered, no doubt you did too, but look at them, they have recovered. You take human beings and bring out the best in them.” Rose knelt beside him.  
  
“And Donna?”  
  
“She lives on in the other you. He is part you part Donna, so the Doctor/Donna is still alive. She will be fine, she may get there on her own.”  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“Yes, now you need to be out of those clothes before you catch a cold and then….”  
  
“Tea and banana muffins.” The Doctor said with a small smile.  
  
“Come on.”  
  
\---  
  
The other Doctor had sat down in the kitchen. He felt it too, what the Doctor had done to Donna, he knew he was only able to deal with the Doctor’s consciousness because he was more TimeLord than human, he had grown from the Doctor’s hand but it took a touch from Donna to kick-start the Metacrisis. It could easily be he sitting there not knowing. He placed his elbows on the table and cried. He found he could release his emotions easier. No doubt the human part of him.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and the Doctor were walking down the corridor when they heard the sound of someone crying.  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor. “He needs someone Doctor. Are you sure Martha will help him?”  
  
“I think so, even if they are only friends she can help him. I know she can.”  
  
“Ask her first Doctor, don’t just turn up and dump an emotional wreck of a Doctor on her.” Rose took his hand.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that Rose.” the Doctor said.  
  
“I will go to him, you go get changed, then we will visit Martha then you get your tea and muffins.”  
  
The Doctor playfully rolled his eyes. “Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose walked into the kitchen.  
  
The other Doctor quickly wiped his tears away.  
  
“Don’t, you let it all out.” Rose said as she sat next to him.  
  
“That could of no it should have been me.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Donna was brilliant, she was so much better, why did it have to be me that can live being a Metacrisis.” he placed his head in his hands.  
  
“It just is, Donna lives on in you, the Donna we all know. So you have to go on Doctor. For her sake and your own.”  
  
He looked at her. “Not Doctor, that’s not who I am, I am…….”  
  
Rose looked at him.  
  
“I don’t know who I am, I am so confused, I am sad that you didn’t want to live out your life with me on the parallel world, I am sad Donna is gone. I am scared that Martha cant help me. I don’t know anything.” he said and pushed the chair away from him and then he kicked it. “What am I? A freak? Something he wants to palm off on someone else who loved him, he couldn’t love her in return.” The other Doctor was ranting and yelling.  
  
Rose knew it was good for him to do it, she was also a little worried, he wasn’t the Doctor he had two peoples minds in his own. “Please calm down, your only gonna hurt yourself.”  
  
The other Doctor looked at Rose, all the anger he had he turned and punched his fist through the glass cupboard doors.  
  
Rose heard the shattering of the glass and then saw the blood. “See I told you, sit down.”  
  
The other Doctor sat down.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had changed into a fresh brown suit when he heard the yelling he, had his jacket in his hand as he ran to the kitchen. He stopped as he entered the kitchen.  
  
The other him was wincing as Rose was cleaning his hand.  
  
“Stop being a baby.”  
  
“It hurts.” the other Doctor whinged.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Well instead of kicking out, he decided to punch.” Rose then nodded to the glass door.  
  
“Oh, listen Doctor.”  
  
“No, I am not you, I am…..” the other Doctor stopped for a minute and thought. “John, John Noble-Smith.”  
  
The Doctor smiled. “A good strong name.”  
  
“Noble, for Donna?” Rose asked as she applied some butterfly stitches to John’s hand.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
The Doctor looked at John and Rose. “I think its time to go and ask Martha if she can help you.”  
  
John looked at him. “What if she says no?”  
  
“Then we will help you, I am not going to let you go through this on your own.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
\---  
  
8 months had passed since the planets in the sky, the Earth had rebuilt, Martha had indeed left UNIT and told Jack she wasn’t ready for TW yet, Mickey had joined the team. Martha was back at the Royal Hope Hospital. But she was now a Doctor.  
  
She saw her Mum and Dad, who had gotten back together. That was the one good thing that came from the year that never was. Tish had found a good job with a PA firm. Leo was married now.  
  
Martha lived in a two bed flat not far from her mum, he last flat had blown up.  
  
Martha had just finished her last shift, she had four days off. She had ate her dinner, had a bath and was now in her Pyjamas and was reading when she heard a tap on the door.  
  
She looked at the clock. It was 20:46pm. Martha walked to the door and opened it.  
  
There stood the Doctor. “Hello Martha.”  
  
\---  
  
Martha asked the Doctor in.  
  
“So how’s you?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“I’m good, I left UNIT.”  
  
“Oh, sorry to hear that, you working with Jack?”  
  
Martha shook her head. “No I am back at the Royal Hope.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Martha nodded.  
  
“Not engaged anymore either.” The Doctor looked down at her fingers.  
  
“No, we wanted different things, he was off on one side of the world while I was on the other, it wasn’t right. But I am happy.”  
  
“Good, I have to tell you this isn’t me popping in to see if your doing ok, all though I did want to know that you are ok, don’t think in didn’t. its just….”  
  
“Your rambling Doctor.”  
  
“I know, I need to ask you something.” The Doctor said, he then went on to tell her what had happened since he had last seen her.  
  
\---  
  
Martha sat and listened as the Doctor told her all about Donna, John and Rose. Martha looked at the Doctor as he finished talking. “I would gladly help him Doctor you know I would but as friends only, I have recently started to date someone.”  
  
“I understand that Martha as does John, he just needs help is all.”  
  
“Ok, he can bunk in with me in the spare room, its better for him until he finds his feet.”  
  
“Martha Jones you’re a star.” The Doctor said with his huge trademark smile.  
  
\---  
  
On board the TARDIS John had gone to the wardrobe, the first thing of his new life was to change his clothes. He would ask if he could keep the suit though, he quite liked the blue and he knew the Doctor favoured the brown one. The Doctor had told him to find a style and pack some stuff, all the essentials. So he thumbed through the rails until he had a fair pile of clothes, he had some black jeans and blue ones, some t-shirts, he took a few jackets to that he quite liked. Then he got some underwear and toiletries. He was glad the Doctor kept stocked up. He packed a couple of pair of Converse as the Doctor had at least 50 pair. The last thing he took was a sonic screwdriver, it was the one thing he had wanted. He pocketed it and headed back to the console room.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sitting in the console room, she always found the hum of the TARDIS soothing and it was louder ever since she had looked into the heart of the TARDIS.  
  
John wheeled his case into the console room just as the Doctor and Martha came in.  
  
“I see your done.” The Doctor said to John, who was now dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a brown Hong Kong Phoey t-shirt and black jacket.  
  
“Yeah, there is one thing I would like to ask.” John said as he held the suit bag over his arm.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Can I keep the blue suit and tee?”  
  
“Course you can I have a few more.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
John then smiled back and picked up his suitcase and walked over to Martha. “Thank you.”  
  
“It’s fine, but just as a friend John, I have met someone.”  
  
“That’s fine Martha, really it is.” he smiled.  
  
After hugging Rose and shaking the Doctor’s hand John followed Martha out of the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
“He’ll be fine won’t he?” Rose asked.  
  
“I don’t know, I cant see his or Martha’s timeline Rose, I can never see the timelines of my companions. It wouldn’t be right, if I could I don’t think I would have ever let you onboard.”  
  
“Oh thanks.” Rose smiled. It was then she realised that for the first time in years they were totally alone. “Doctor.”  
  
“Yes Rose?” The Doctor asked as he once again took the TARDIS into the vortex.  
  
“We’re all alone.”  
  
The Doctor stopped what he was doing. “Why Miss Tyler I do believe you are correct.”  
  
Rose took a deep breath, there was one thing she needed to ask him, now more than ever. “Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Anything Rose.” The Doctor said with a smile and turned and leaned against the console with his feet crossed at his ankles and his arms folded.  
  
“The last time I saw you, before I came back.” she was breathing hard.  
  
The Doctor unfolded his arms. “You mean on Bad Wolf Bay?”  
  
Rose nodded. “I told you something, you were cut off as you replied to it.” Rose felt the tears welling up.  
  
The Doctor stepped towards her. “I was.”  
  
“How was that sentence gonna end Doctor?”  
  
The Doctor stopped in front of her, he tilted her chin up so she looked right into his eyes. “I said Rose Tyler.”  
  
“Yes and ?”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
Rose let the tears flow as he finally said it.  
  
Then finally they kissed, not because he had to take the vortex from her or because she was possessed. It was their proper first kiss.  
  
It was tender at first, his lips were cool, his tongue was warm as it slid into her mouth. In a matter of moments Rose had her hands in his hair and the Doctor held Rose flush to him.  
  
They broke the kiss and Rose was breathless. “T…Tha...That was worth waiting for.”  
  
The Doctor just smiled and twirled Rose round in a hug. He had Rose back.  
  
\---  
  
John followed Martha into her flat, it was a ground floor flat and had a small garden at the back.  
  
“This way, I have a spare room you can stay in.”  
  
“Thanks again Martha. I wont get in your way.” then he looked and saw a magazine. “No way, since when have they been together.”  
  
Martha looked at him. “A few months now, since when have you been interested in celebs and their love life?”  
  
John dropped the magazine. “Sorry, it the Donna in me, its weird I saw it and was like no.” John sat on the chair in the small hallway. “I don’t know who I am Martha, I have the Doctor in me and Donna but who is John Noble-Smith?”  
  
“You will find out over time, you are your own person as well as the Doctor and Donna.” Martha smiled. “Come on lets get you settled and then I will order a pizza.”  
  
John smiled. “That would be nice.”  
  
“Ok but I must warn you I don’t like anchovies.”  
  
“Me neither.” John smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor placed Rose down. “I have a phone call to make.”  
  
“And I have tea to make and find some banana muffins.”  
  
“Yes you do.” he winked.  
  
\---  
  
Jack Harkness was snowed under with paperwork. This was the side of TW he hated. But every 6 months he had to make sure all the paperwork was done. His mobile shrilled. He didn’t even look.  
  
“This had better be life threatening.”  
  
“Nice to talk to you too Jack.”  
  
“Doctor?” Jack quickly stopped what he was doing.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“How are you?”  
  
“Oh you know so, so. I need to talk with you as I need your help.”  
  
“Any time Doctor you know that.”  
  
The Doctor then went on to explain about John, he didn’t want Jack to give John a job, just a past.  
  
“That’s fine Doc, how are you?” Jack asked. He knew how close the Doctor was to Donna he had sensed it in his voice.  
  
“Am fine Jack, I have Rose.”  
  
“Ok, don’t stay away too long ok?”  
  
“I wont.”  
  
Jack smiled as he hung up.  
  
\---  
  
Martha and John were sat tucking into a pizza when Martha’s mobile went off.  
  
She looked at the caller ID. “I have to take this I wont be long.”  
  
“Sure.” John said as Martha left the room.  
  
John picked up a slice of the pizza and walked around the living room, there were pictures of her family dotted around. He looked at the one of Leo and his wife, then one of Leo, Tish and Martha. Then one of Martha in her Doctor’s coat hugging a fair haired man.  
  
Then he saw it. It was hung over a picture of Martha on her own. The TARDIS key with the perception filter on. He picked it up and was taken back to the planet where the Master had been hiding all that time.  
  
_She comes running and the Doctor looks at her.  
  
“Ah nearly there. The Footprint, it’s a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. Gonna take the both of us to keep it stable.” he then runs and starts to push buttons as Martha presses a switch.  
  
“Doctor, it’s the Professor. He’s got this watch, he’s got a fob watch. It’s the same as yours, same writing on it, same everything.”  
  
The Doctor stares at her. “Don’t be ridiculous.”  
  
“I asked him. He said he’s had it his whole life.”  
  
Jack looks across. “So he’s got the same watch.”  
  
Martha looks passed the Doctor. “Yeah, but its not a watch. It’s this chameleon thing.”  
  
The Doctor frantically pressing buttons. “No, no, no, its this thing… This device, it rewrites biology. Changes a TimeLord into a human.”  
  
Martha sounding a little excited. “And it’s the same watch!”  
  
The doctor looks at her. “It cant be.”  
  
An alarm sounds and the Doctor rushes passed Martha to the other controls as Jack looks on.  
  
“That means he could be a TimeLord. You might not be the last one!”  
  
“Jack, keep it level!” The Doctor shouts at him.  
  
Martha all happy. “But that’s brilliant, isn’t it?”  
  
The Doctor pressing buttons again. “Yes, it is. Of course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic yeah. But they died, the TimeLords. All of them they died.” the emotion coming through in his voice.  
  
Jack looked on at his friend. “Not if he was human.”  
  
The Doctor looks at Martha. “What did he say, Martha? What did he say?” he yelled.  
  
Martha jumps as the Doctor yells at her.  
  
“He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing.” she said quietly.  
  
“What about now? Can he see it now?” the Doctor asks quietly.  
  
Jack runs to the Doctor and passes him a key. “If he escaped the TimeWar, then it’s a perfect place to hide. The end of the universe”  
  
The doctor takes the key from Jack.  
  
“Think what the Face of Boe said. His dying words.” Martha said. “He said.”  
  
The doctor turns the keys and as the rocket launches he remembers the words. “YOU ARE NOT ALONE.”_  
  
John drops the key and falls to his knees, he clatters her small array of ornaments as he does.  
  
\---  
  
Martha is talking to her boyfriend Samuel when she hears the clatter. “Samuel I have to.” she flips the phone shut and runs into the living room and sees John on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

“John, John.” she is by his side. She checks his pulse it’s strong.   
  
He opens his eyes. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” he pushes himself up.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I was just looking at the pictures when I found that.” John nodded to the key lying on the floor. “It triggered a memory of the Doctors, when you came and told him about Yana. It was so strong.”  
  
“Come on sit on the sofa and I will get you some water.”  
  
John did this, he knew he had all the Doctor’s memories locked away in his own head, he knew he would have to learn to control them.  
  
Martha came back with a glass of water.   
  
John gulped it down.  
  
“Feel better?”  
  
He nodded. “Yeah, sorry to be a burden on you.”  
  
“Hey.” Martha looked at him. “You are not a burden, you need help and you in the best place. Now come on lets finish our meal.”  
  
John nodded.  
  
\---  
  
It was the early hours of the morning when Martha heard the yells. She remembered them all to well. John was having a nightmare. She jumped from the bed and headed to the room that was now John’s  
  
She tapped on the door. “It’s me John I am coming in.” she pushed the door too.  
  
John was writhing on the bed, he was wearing Pyjama bottoms but he was sweating. He was calling out in a foreign language. She knew that it was Gallifrayean. She went into the small en-suite and grabbed a flannel and wet it.  
  
She walked back into his room and placed it on his head. “Shhh John, your dreaming.” she had used this before with Doctor. She had found him only a handful of times like this.  
  
After a few moments John stopped and he opened his eyes. He looked at Martha. “I cant do this.”  
  
“Yes you can, you are strong John, you are you. You just need to control the dreams, everyone has bad dreams.”  
  
“They aren’t dreams, they are memories of the war.”   
  
“I know, I think I may have a friend who can help you.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Hypnotism.”  
  
“What? Do you think it could work?”  
  
“Well it cant do any harm. I will speak to him tomorrow, for now its 3am.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Stop apologising.”  
  
\---  
  
The doctor ended the call with Jack and walked down to the kitchen.   
  
Rose was setting out two muffins on one plate. She turned to him. “Perfect timing.”  
  
“Have I done the right thing in leaving John with Martha. I keep thinking I should of helped him first.” he sat down.  
  
“Martha is more than capable of helping him.”  
  
“How’d you know that?”  
  
“It wasn’t just you and Donna in the parallel worlds. On a few you and Martha were together, like you know……”  
  
“Oh, ok.”  
  
“She helped you, well that you like I did. So I know that Martha is more than capable, now eat up while they are warm.”  
  
“Yes Ma’am.” the Doctor gave a little salute.  
  
\---  
  
Over the coming weeks John saw Martha’s friend, she did help him. Course the hypnotism didn’t work but the relaxation techniques did. So he started to use them. He found he could keep the memories at bay. Now all he had to do was stop the shopping urges.  
  
Two days after he had arrived Jack had came to Martha’s and they gave John a passed.  
  
John was an only child of David and Karen Noble Smith, they had died when he was in his late teens. John had gone on to graduate from Uni, he had decided on being a teacher, a history one. He knew a hell of a lot about the subject. He was substituting at the minute.  
  
Jack had told him if he needed him night or day just to call him.  
  
John was thankful, he also met Samuel. The back story of John and Martha was they had met through her work at UNIT. Samuel knew that it was top secret. But Martha assured him that she and John were friends.  
  
But that was wrong. Over the weeks, Martha had helped him so much, he saw her in a new light. He was, no he had fallen in love with her. But he was too late.   
  
Rose and the Doctor called him once a week to see how he was. Mickey had even been in touch.  
  
 **But then one day….**  
  
It was John’s turn to cook and he had done a chicken curry. Martha was still sort of on the books at UNIT. They had just sat down to eat when there was a bang on the door.  
  
Martha looked at John. “Stay here.”   
  
Martha walked to the door. There stood, Jack, Ianto, Gwen, and Mickey. “What is it?”  
  
“We have been called by UNIT Martha, we need you.” Jack said.  
  
John stood up. “What about me?”  
  
“No sorry John, it TW and UNIT.” Mickey said.  
  
“Oh, ok.” John sat back down.  
  
“Now?”  
  
“Yes, its urgent.” Jack said with such an urgency to it.  
  
“Give me two minutes to grab my stuff.”  
  
John watched as Martha rushed around and grabbed her things. She waved and was gone. John sighed. He knew he had chosen this life, but he could help. He had learnt to control the memories of the Doctor, the nightmares had stopped. He looked around. He wasn’t really needed here. Samuel had confided in John that he was thinking about asking Martha to marry him. Jack and the team didn’t need him. he could just go, find his own feet. But no they would look for him. He reached into his pocket, he took the sonic out. An idea formed, he then knew what he had to do.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Rose had become a lot closer. But the Doctor was still holding back.  
  
Rose was getting worried it had been 14 weeks now, and all they had done was a bit fondling and kissing. She was beginning to worry he had changed his mind.  
  
They were running for their lives as always, the TARDIS was on the horizon when the Doctor tripped and fell.  
  
“DOCTOR!!” Rose yelled.  
  
The Doctor grabbed out at something, anything as he fell, he felt the sharp rocks cutting into him as he fell, but he finally managed to grasp something. He knew Rose was in danger as the things they were running from weren’t far behind. He took a deep and painful breath.   
  
“Rose, get to the TARDIS.”  
  
“I’m not leaving you.” Rose yelled down.  
  
“Just listen, you have to remember this, when you get in go straight up to the console, pull the lever up, the one to your right, three steps to the left then pull it half way up, turn the golden globe clockwise in front of you, till it clicks then flip the black lever by your knee and do not, I repeat do not close the door now go.” he yelled.  
  
“What will that do?”  
  
“Just do it.” he yelled up.  
  
Rose turned the green furry frog looking things were getting closer. She took one look down at the Doctor and then ran.  
  
Her chest was killing her, she could barely breathe, as she reached the TARDIS, she pulled out her key and ran in. she left the door wide open. “Ok.” she closed her eyes.  
  
“Lever down” Rose said as she did this with her eyes closed. The Doctor had been teaching her to fly the TARDIS. She had memorised the console. “Three steps to the left pull it half way up, the globe.” she turned it clockwise, then a click. She reached down a flipped the black lever.  
  
The TARDIS came to life and Rose clung on.  
  
The Doctor could see the TARDIS in the distance. He took a quick look down, it was a long way to fall. He looked up and saw one of the Pylaxons climbing down. He let go off the rock and plummeted backwards.  
  
The Doctor turned in the air and then he saw the TARDIS flying beneath him. He came level with her and grabbed at the ledge. “ROSE, black lever all the way up.”  
  
Rose was shocked when she saw him clinging on, she threw the lever up and went to him. She helped pull him in and shut the door.  
  
The Doctor landed on his knees behind her.   
  
Rose was by his side. “What the hell happened?”  
  
“I lost my footing.”  
  
“And you were scared I would fall.”  
  
“Funny, Ow.” he winced.  
  
Rose noticed the blood and the rips in his clothes. “Come on you. Infirmary till I clean you up.”  
  
“I’m fine.” he stood up and the pain ripped through him, he grabbed onto Rose.  
  
“Fine are you?” Rose gave him a look.  
  
“Ok, so I am in a little pain.” he admitted.  
  
“Come on”  
  
\---  
  
Rose had gotten the Doctor to strip down to his boxers. She was shocked at the sight. She had seen him like this lots of times. But the bruises and the cuts. She could see them all and it hurt when he breathed.   
  
Rose took out some antiseptic stuff. She knew he would need stitches for some of the wounds, but she also knew that the bruises would fade in a few hours, the luxury of being a TimeLord. Rose started to clean the wounds.  
  
The Doctor sucked in the air though his teeth.   
  
“You big baby.” Rose teased.  
  
“Oi, it hurts.”   
  
Rose was little more careful. She applied some butterfly stitches. “I think you have broken a rib or two.”  
  
The Doctor pressed a button on wall and a red light went from his head to his toe and back up. He looked up at a screen. “Na, just cuts and bruises.”  
  
“You were lucky then” Rose said as she started to tidy up.  
  
“Yes.” The Doctor said as he sat up. He grimaced as he did.  
  
Rose then slapped him hard on the face.”  
  
“Ow, what was that for?” he said as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
“You scared the living shit out of me, I thought you were gone, I thought I was on my own.” Rose let the tears fall.  
  
The Doctor then realised, he had been so wrapped up in something happening to Rose, he never once thought it would be happening to him. That was why he had distanced himself from her, he loved her yes, but he hadn’t made love to her. “I am so sorry.”  
  
“You could have died, I mean really died.” Rose wiped at her eyes.  
  
The Doctor reached out and took her hand. “I know I could, but I knew I wouldn’t.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“You were still alive, as long as your alive Rose I will fight to stay alive too, I cant be without you Rose. I love you too much. But I was scared.”  
  
“You scared?”  
  
“Yes Rose. Scared that I would lose you.”  
  
Rose blinked back the tears.  
  
“I ….. I held back from being with you properly because I felt if I did then something would happen, it always does Rose.” The Doctor was stood up now and pacing.  
  
“What always happens?”  
  
“Whenever I get close to true happiness again, its pulled from me. Look at when we landed on Sanctuary base 6, we were having fun, growing closer.”  
  
Rose nodded. They had been, Rose knew if they hadn’t of gone to Sanctuary Base 6 they would have been closer to being together.  
  
“Then I am trapped on the planet, I had a choice to make. Then came the war, Rose I was so close to telling you then.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
The Doctor stopped pacing and leant on the small counter. “Yes, I had watched you deal with the small pod of the Isolus and Chloe, you were brilliant. Then when we went back in time to see the birth of the dinosaurs and I asked you how long you were gonna be with me, you said forever. I almost said it there. But you asked go see your mum, and we did.”  
  
Rose looked at him. “You could have said no.”  
  
“To you.” The Doctor looked at her. “I cant, I love to see you happy, but then you were torn from me Rose. You didn’t see what I was planning to do.” he paused. He knew he had that anger and venom inside him. He had used it once, but he controlled it.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I was planning to go into the void, wipe out the Cybermen and the Daleks for good and come and get you. But I thought no, Rose wouldn’t want me to do that. So instead I knew I had to find a way to say goodbye. But the point of all this is. Everything I get that close its taken from me and I am scare Rose.” he took a deep breath and with his voice shaking. “I am scared if I make love to you, something will pull us apart.”  
  
“Oh Doctor, I didn’t know you saw it like that.” Rose walked to him. She placed her hands on his chest. She felt the double thrum of his hearts. He was also shaking. “You cant think like that. I don’t want you to.”  
  
He looked down into her eyes. “I know, but I have just realised, I am the one who could so easily die, not you and I……..” he stopped he knew now wasn’t the time for words. He pressed his lips to Rose’s.  
  
Rose closed her eyes as he kissed her. She then placed her hands around his neck as he placed his on her waist. The kiss was slow and tender at first but it soon became more hurried, more passionate.   
  
Rose had her hands in his hair as the Doctor placed his tongue in her mouth and explored. His hands were holding her flush to him. The Doctor then broke the kiss.  
  
Rose stood there panting as the Doctor took her hand and led her out of the infirmary and into their room.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor almost tore Rose’s clothes off as they both stood their naked. He was hard and ready. He needed Rose now.   
  
“Turn round.” he whispered to Rose.  
  
She did and was now facing the bed with the Doctor behind her.   
  
He gently pushed her forward and Rose climbed up and got on all fours. The Doctor then gently teased her entrance with his fingers. He could feel how smooth she was, how hot her labia was, then he placed two fingers inside her.  
  
Rose moaned out at the suddenness of his fingers inside her. She closed her eyes.  
  
The Doctor felt inside Rose, he could feel her heart thumping as he eased his fingers in and out and then he took his fingers from her and bade Rose to lie down.   
  
Rose lay on her back and moved up the bed as the Doctor leant over her. He placed her legs on his hips and slid inside her.  
  
Rose moaned out as he filled her. She had dreamt of this moment for ages and it was now happening. The Doctor started off slowly. Easing himself in and out, it was to make it last and also he was in pain, but nothing was going to stop this moment, he had wanted this since Rose had come back.  
  
Soon enough Rose begged him to go harder and faster. He did, he looked down as Rose looked up, they were both moaning and closed their eyes as their climaxes hit at the same time.  
  
Everything went white for Rose as she screamed out and clamped around his hot c*ck.  
  
The Doctor screamed out as he emptied his seed into Rose.  
  
It took a few moments for them both to come down from their highs. The Doctor knew he could easily go again, but he had felt the stitches go and he knew he made his ribs worse, it hurt to breathe more, he knew he needed to sort the stitches out but he needed sleep more, he was growing tired with each breath. His body was ready to heal. He removed himself from Rose and lay next to her.  
  
“Thank you Doctor.” Rose panted.  
  
“Your welcome.”   
  
Rose then moved to lie on him and he cried out in pain, Rose then saw that he was bleeding. “I am so sorry, I will.” Rose made to get up.  
  
“I just need to sleep Rose.” The Doctor yawned. “I heal better that way.” he pulled her back down. “Stay with me.”   
  
Rose nodded. “Always.” the Doctor smiled and then he closed his eyes. Rose pulled one of the blankets up and covered them and fell asleep moments later.  
  
\---  
  
John drove to Cardiff, he knew Jack wasn’t there, no one was. He parked the car, then he pulled the sonic out and pointed it at the CCTV of the hub and pressed the button. He walked over to the water tower then he stood on the lift into the main hub, there was a perception filter but John knew the lift was there and he could see through most perception filters anyway.   
  
He descended into the hub. He then pointed his sonic and disabled the alarms and other CCTV, he was glad that Jack hadn’t yet installed the dead lock seals. He walked into Jack’s office. He started to rummage around. “Come on Jack I know you have one.” John moved from the office and into Jack’s sleeping quarters. The bed was made, military training never leaves you.  
  
Then he spotted a picture on the wall, he smiled and moved it. There was a safe behind it. John pointed the sonic at it. No deadlock. Jack really needed to upgrade some of his security. John unlocked the safe with ease, and there it lay. John picked it up like it was gonna blow up in his face. He closed the safe door.  
  
Soon enough he was sat back in his car holding the device. He took a deep breath as he fastened it to his wrist. He was glad Jack had a spare, well he had two spares, he had checked the Manipulator was working, he then typed in the code to get it to work properly again and then he pressed it and he was gone.  
  
\---  
  
Rose awoke snuggled into the Doctor. They had opened up a lot last night. She smiled and got up to make breakfast.  
  
But as Rose left the Doctor sat up and yelled.  
  
“Doctor.” Rose came running back in.  
  
“It’s fine, just a dream.” he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He didn’t have them as much as he use to, but they still crept in now and then.  
  
“You sure?” Rose sat next to him.  
  
“Sure, its fine wasn’t a TimeWar one so…” he smiled. Then he hugged Rose.  
  
She had a small feeling it was one regarding her as he held her tight. “Breakfast?”  
  
“Love some.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
\---  
  
 **Three days later…..**  
  
Jack and the gang returned from their jaunt. It had all been to find a piece of alien tech, but someone else had been on the lookout for it too.  
  
Ianto was the first to notice some thing wasn’t right. “That’s not right.”  
  
“What isn’t?” Gwen asked.  
  
“The CCTV is down, it never goes down.” Ianto was typing frantically.   
  
“Maybe a glitch?” Gwen asked.  
  
“No, its been disconnected look.” he pointed to the screen.  
  
“How?” Gwen asked “Check back to when it was last on.”  
  
Ianto did. Then when he brought the video up, he looked at Gwen. “JACK!!!!”  
  
\---  
  
Jack was just about to sit down when he heard Ianto yell, Martha jumped.  
  
“Ianto what is it?” Jack asked as he ran to them both, with Martha in tow.  
  
“Look at this.” Ianto then pressed the button.  
  
The screen was black and white and grainy, there were four parts, the car park, the shop entrance, the main hub and the water tower. A car pulled up.  
  
“That’s John’s car.” Martha said.  
  
“Keep watching.” Gwen said.  
  
They watched as he got out of the car he pointed at the camera then it went dead on the car park. Then they saw John outside the water tower, then it went dead. Then they could see the lift descending then the camera went off.   
  
“What the hell is he doing?” Martha said.  
  
“I don’t know, Gwen, Ianto check to see if anything has been tampered with in here” Jack said as he went back to his office. “Ring him.” he said to Martha.  
  
She nodded and dialled his number. But it just rang and then went to his voice mail. “Nothing.”  
  
“Why would he break in here? There is nothing he would need here.” Jack was flummoxed.  
  
After a few hours searching they couldn’t find anything out of place. But then Jack’s vortex manipulator started to bleep.  
  
“Why is it doing that?” Gwen asked.  
  
“It needs recharged.”  
  
“You mean it has batteries?”  
  
“No not like batteries, its just been used a lot you know, I have a couple of spares.” Jack stood up and went to his room.  
  
“I thought he only had the one?” Ianto said.  
  
The other’s shrugged. Then they heard Jack yell.  
  
“SHIT!!” he came back out. “He took one of them.”  
  
“What?” Martha said.  
  
“He took one of my vortex manipulators.”   
  
“Ok, we need to find him.” Martha said.  
  
“Gwen scan for any rift activity.” Jack ordered. “Ianto to a full scan on the hub to make sure he isn’t here. Martha up top with me.”  
  
A few moments later and Jack is scanning the area as they walk to the small car park.   
  
“Jack, his car, its still there.” Martha pointed out.  
  
“Yup and he has used the manipulator as well, but why?”   
  
They unlocked the car, it was clean but there on the dash was an envelope. Jack picked it up.  
  
\---  
  
Jack and Martha opened the envelope and read the letter John had written. Jack looked at Martha. “We need the Doctor on this.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Rose were just about to set off on a new adventure when the phone on the TARDIS rang.  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor. “That actually works?”  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Yes Rose, it works.” the Doctor picked it up. “Hello.”  
  
“Doctor, wow first time I have actually used this number.”   
  
“Jack?”  
  
“Yeah, listen we need you at the hub.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It’s John.”   
  
“On our way.” the Doctor hung up.  
  
“What’s Jack want?”  
  
“Something to do with John.”   
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Rose walked into the hub via the main entrance for a change.  
  
“Doctor.” Martha said and ran to him, then she cried.  
  
“What is it? What’s happened to John?” The Doctor was a little more worried now.  
  
“It’s all my fault.” Martha sniffed.  
  
“Jack.” The Doctor said. He nodded to Rose and then at Martha.  
  
Rose nodded and then hugged Martha.  
  
Jack sat down in his office with the Doctor and told him about John’s jaunt into the hub. He showed him the CCTV footage then he gave him the letter.  
  
The Doctor unfolded the letter.  
  
 _Dear everyone,  
By the time you read this I will have gone, don’t worry I am not planning to do something stupid. I just cant stay here. You all have moved on, and I don’t seem to fit into your lives. No doubt you will inform the Doctor about my little visit and what I have taken.   
I had too, Jack you are happy with your team, you have made it clear a few times I am not needed. Martha, oh Martha, you are such an incredible person. How I was so naive to not notice you, you have helped me so much. But I’m not the one who you go to and that is killing me. Sam is a lucky bloke, I have fallen in love you Martha, but I know its too late. The Doctor you have Rose and rightly so. But it just seems no one wants plain old human John. So I thought I would go, don’t come looking for me, I will find something to do. I just cant stay here. You don’t seem to see that I can help you, I have told you I have the Doctor’s memories, I could help you but no. every time I offer its no John, its too dangerous and I get left. Well not any more, I am off to pasture new.   
Thank you all John xx_  
  
“I never thought he would do anything like that.” The Doctor said. “He sounded fine when we spoke.”  
  
“Maybe we have focused on ourselves too much, I mean he thought he was going to live his days out with Rose, then she tells him she wants you, Martha tells him they cant be more than friends and me……well I have shut him out too, we forget he is a version of you. He has been through so much, I mean he has your mind and Donna’s and his own, and look at what Donna did. John would be an asset to us all and we didn’t even realise.” Jack said as the Doctor stared at him.  
  
“I shouldn’t of left him, I am so stupid.” the Doctor said.  
  
“Hey we couldn’t of know this was gonna happen.”  
  
“I know, but I was stupid, I just wanted to be with Rose, and look at what’s happened. We have to find him.”   
  
“I know, but I have tried with this.” Jack pointed to his wrist.  
  
“Maybe if we wire it up to the TARDIS we can find out where he is?”  
  
“Worth a try.”  
  
\---  
  
John’s head was thumping, time travel without a capsule it hurt. He looked around. “Ok, this isn’t where I wanted to be.” he was in the middle of a field. He started to walk, he had set the manipulator to keep him hid, Jack didn’t know of that feature, but he did. The Manipulator was originally designed for combat. Sneak in, kill and back out. So it had the technology to shield a person, that is what John was using.  
  
He hadn’t gone far when he heard the voice.  
  
“Who the hell are you?”  
  
He spun and saw at least 10 people sat on some alien thing. One of them jumped down. “I said who the hell are you?”  
  
“Erm John Noble, I am lost. Where am I?”  
  
“Your on Drian 4.”  
  
“Wow, long way from Earth.” John muttered.  
  
“How did you get here?”  
  
“Long story.” then the manipulator started to beep.  
  
“What is that a weapon?”  
  
“No its not.”  
  
“Seize him.” The man yelled.  
  
“It’s not a weapon, it’s a form of….” but John didn’t get to finish the sentence as he was hit from behind and knocked out.  
  
“Remove it from his person and take him to the castle.” the man said.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose as he walked by.  
  
She looked at him and could see something in his eyes. Martha was calmer now so Rose went to get up to follow the Doctor.  
  
“No, I wont be long.” he said and walked out of the Hub.  
  
Rose looked at Jack.   
  
Jack just shrugged and followed the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor walked up to the Tardis and pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He could feel Jack behind him, so he held the door open for him.  
  
Jack stepped into the Tardis. She hummed in his mind. “Nice to see you too.”  
  
The Doctor closed the door, threw his coat over a coral strut and headed up to the console.  
  
“Don’t take this out on Rose.” Jack spoke as the Doctor seemed to switch off.  
  
The Doctor just ignored him.  
  
“Doctor!” Jack raised his voice.  
  
The Doctor stopped and looked at Jack. “Listen at this moment in time there is a human/TimeLord Metacrisis out there who thinks no one needs him, that is my fault. I should of just left them on that beach and walked away.” the Doctor then went back to the console and wiring up the manipulator.  
  
“You don’t mean that Doc, you love Rose too much to have done that.”  
  
“Maybe that’s the whole point, Jack.” the Doctor stopped and looked at Jack. He ran his hands through his hair and then down his face. “It’s again TimeLord rules Jack.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“What I did.”  
  
“You mean with Rose?”  
  
“Yes that and letting two human/TimeLord Metacrisis’ live. The TimeLords frowned upon a lower life form interbreeds. My mother was part human Jack.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, but they hid it, she had two hearts like a TimeLord and aged slowly, the only thing she couldn’t do was change her face, she just healed her body and went on. When the high council found out there was uproar. My father fought for the change to a law. That is when humans were allowed on Gallifrey, they still frowned upon relations with humans. The TimeLords never thought they were anything more than primitive apes. But then once when a Metacrisis happened it almost caused a war. The high council deemed it unworthy and killed her. Was I wrong in letting John and Donna live?”  
  
Jack was shocked, he knew all the myths and legends regarding the TimeLords to but to hear this was shocking. “Doctor, you knew the TimeLords were wrong in their ruling of the cosmos. You left, you ran, then you fought for them, yes you had to kill them all, but there had to have been a good explanation for that. So I think yes, John has the right to live as does Donna. Your just scared what will happen to John, he is too much like you.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Jack. “Yes he is too much like me Jack because that is what I did, I ran. I thought no-one wanted me around too, the TimeLords called me the renegade TimeLord, but in truth I was a coward, I turned tale, then I end up going back when they call, what thanks did I get. They forced me to regenerate and exiled me to Earth, then when they call I go and help again. Yes they gave back what they took. I was then asked to commit genocide for them when Davros first created the Daleks. I couldn’t even do that. I could have stopped them from ever being created Jack, stopped all those millions from dying but I didn’t. I was then put on trial.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “Then I was called back to Gallifrey after I regenerated into my eight self. That was the beginning of the war. It was hell Jack, the two biggest empires fighting for the right of the whole of creation. No one saw what happened Jack.” the Doctor’s voice was breaking now.  
  
Jack looked at the Doctor. He had heard rumours about the war, but until that day during World War II Jack had thought the rumour of a survivor was untrue. But that survivor was stood in front of him.  
  
“No one saw what the TimeLords were planning, their final sanction. To let the time vortex rip open and TimeLords become higher beings, free from their bodies. They would be the only life, I couldn’t let that happen Jack…….I ……just couldn’t. After everything they had done.” the Doctor turned away and placed his hands on the console.  
  
Jack walked up to him. “You never said Doctor, you carried this will you all this time.” he placed his hand on the Doctor’s shoulder.  
  
“No, I never said, how can I Jack, how could tell them I killed two species, well at the time I thought two. But then the Daleks came back, they always do Jack, I lost my people, my family my whole world because of them. Then they helped to take Rose, but they lived on Jack. Then Donna and they will find a way, I always lose Jack I never win with them, its like I win a small battle but they are winning the war.”  
  
“I know Doctor, but how can they come back? Davros is dead, so is that insane one. You saved the whole of reality.”  
  
The Doctor shook his head. “Donna did.”  
  
“No the Doctor/Donna that is both you and her and John is part of you both. We all have a part in him leaving, I should have realised he is you as well as Donna he could help us but I just saw him as a normal human, yes Martha, Gwen and Ianto are normal humans too, but they don’t have a 900 year olds memories and a humans gut instinct to deal with. John has over came that and still I told him no. So its not your fault, its mine and yours, lets find him and show him he is needed.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Jack, how had he gotten so lucky to have friends like Jack, Rose, Donna, and Martha. He knew John and Donna had to live. He would carry on being the TimeLord he always was. He was the Doctor and helped the universe to go on. Not make the decisions to kill species. John and Donna were a new form of TimeLord. He hadn’t seen it that way until now but they were, his people were finding a way to live and he smiled. It was what he wanted, his people back, not the pompous ones, the ones like his parents, his friends. “Lets find him.” the Doctor took his glasses from his pocket and slid them on and went to work.  
  
\---  
  
John opened his eyes, he felt the pain in head. He sat and felt dizzy and sick, then a few seconds later he was physically sick. He knew he had a concussion. He placed his hand on the back of his head and felt the lump, it was the size of a golf ball, it had also been bleeding. He pulled his hand back, it had stopped but there was dried blood on his hands. He blinked his eyes a few times to get his bearings.  
  
He was in a cell that much he could see, but it was made of stone. He then forced himself to stand up, he moved past his mess on the floor. He then licked the wall.  
  
“Ergh!!! Why do I do that?” he wiped at his tongue. He then saw a jug with some water in. John sniffed the water, it seemed ok, he poured a little into the small basin. He washed his face and the lump, he swilled some water in his mouth.  
  
Then he heard the jangle of keys. He turned as the door opened.  
  
“Ah your awake.” said a tall man, he was human looking but John knew he wasn’t human.   
  
“Yes, no thanks to your men.”   
  
“I do apologize Crun is very brutal. I will make sure he is reprimanded for his brutal force of a prisoner, also I will have someone clean that up and have a medicine man brought in to tend to your head.”  
  
John smiled. This man didn’t seem like what had he called him Crun. “That’s fine my head will be ok, mild concussion I think. I can clean the mess up myself. But why am I a prisoner? I haven’t done anything.”  
  
“You were found on enemy territory and a device was taken from you.”  
  
“Look erm…..”  
  
“Samnorc, General Samnorc.”  
  
“General, it is a travelling device, its how I travel, I am just a traveller.”  
  
“Really? Why would you chose to come to Drian 4? No one comes here, we are at war.”  
  
“It seems to have a mind of its own, I assure you I mean no harm, I am just a man who likes to travel and see the stars.” John smiled at the man.  
  
“Ah, then I apologise, if you would accompany me I will see that your property is returned.”  
  
John looked at him, “Your just gonna let me go? Like that.” John snapped his fingers.  
  
“You have no reason to lie, and plus my translator says you are telling the truth”  
  
“Oh, ok.”   
  
“You wouldn’t want to stay and join us would you? I need men and you seem the type to help.”  
  
John shook his head. “No, I am not a fighter, I have seen enough blood shed and death to last ten more lifetimes.” John sighed  
  
“You are a young man but your eyes look older. If I may ask sir what species are you?”  
  
“Oh am nothing. So you are at war? Who with?”  
  
“The Daleks and the TimeLords.”  
  
John felt his single heart stop. “What?”  
  
“We are at war with them, mostly the Daleks, they have wiped out half of this system.”  
  
John then realised. Drian 4 was the third planet from Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterberous. Somehow he had gone into the TimeWar, and that wasn’t a good thing, he had to get out of there and fast.  
  
“Well I hope you win, now my travel device please.” John smiled.  
  
The general handed over the device. “This is a Vortex Manipulator.”  
  
“Yes, I took it from a friend.” John said as he fastened the wrist strap.  
  
“Who are you?” the General asked.  
  
“I am sorry general I have to go, I am so sorry.”  
  
“You are from the future are you not?”  
  
John sighed, he nodded.  
  
“Do we live on? Do the Driad’s live on?”  
  
John nodded. “Yes, the TimeLords and Daleks die.”  
  
“The might of those species, how?”  
  
“I kill them” John pressed the button and was gone.  
  
\---  
  
He appeared back in Cardiff. But it was different. Police were swarming around, he was in a small alleyway.  
  
“Sir, Sir, we have two on the run, one missing.” a young man spoke into a radio. Then a woman came into view.   
  
“Sir, we have Harkness, well what is left of him, Jones and Cooper are on the run.”  
  
John realised he had gone forward in time. He had to get away. He quickly pressed the button again.  
  
\---  
  
Jack and the Doctor were tying their best to find him.   
  
“ARGH!!!” the Doctor kicked the console. “He is all over the place.” then it bleeped. The Doctor looked at Jack. Then he ran to the door.  
  
\---  
  
John opened his eyes, his head was killing. He had landed on the plaza in Cardiff. “Why here?”  
  
“Because that is where you belong.” The Doctor said.  
  
John looked at him and then he passed out.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Martha had seen John appear on the screen, they were both up to the plaza in a shot.  
  
“Martha, go easy on him.”  
  
“He thinks he can just up and disappear, tell me he has feelings but cant be here, I am gonna slap him. Then hug him.”  
  
“Martha, can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure?”  
  
“You said when John first came here it was platonic, is it still that way?”  
  
Martha looked at Rose. “I…..” Martha looked down, she knew she could lie but instead she told the truth. “I do love him Rose, but is it John I love or the love I had for the Doctor.”  
  
“What about Sam?”  
  
“Sam, he is sweet enough, but I have too much baggage Rose. How can I tell him any of this.”  
  
“I know, hard enough dealing with it yourself but when a man comes along.”  
  
“How can I know who I love?”  
  
“You just do.”  
  
\---  
  
They arrived on the Tardis. Jack was sat on the chair.  
  
“How is John?” Martha asked.  
  
“Don’t know, he was out of it when the Doctor reached him. But he did have a lump on the back of his head.”  
  
“I should go and see him. Check him over.” Martha looked to Rose.  
  
“Go on.” Rose smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was looking at the results of the scans the Tardis had done on John when Martha walked into the room.  
  
“How is he?”  
  
“Got a bad concussion there, apart from that he is ok.” the Doctor turned to her.  
  
“Mind if I double check?”  
  
“Be my guest.”  
  
Martha walked towards John when he opened his eyes.  
  
\---  
  
The room was bright, then he focused in on someone walking towards him. The face became clearer. It was Martha. No, oh no, he was back where he had started. His head hurt, but he knew he had to get away. He looked at Martha, she looked so sad.   
  
Martha watched as John looked at her, she felt her heart jump, he was ok. It was then she realised where he heart lay, she went to him.  
  
John looked at Martha and then to the Doctor. He knew he should stay, maybe he could fit in here, but he felt deep down that he wasn’t needed. So he looked down at his wrist. The Doctor hadn’t taken it.   
  
The Doctor looked at John. Then he realised what he was about to do. “JOHN NO!!!!!!”  
  
“I am sorry.” he pressed the manipulator and was gone.  
  
“No. oh god John!!” Martha yelled as she reached the bed.  
  
A few seconds later Rose ran in the room. The Doctor was now holding Martha.  
  
“Where’s John?”  
  
“He……he’s gone.” Martha sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

John landed with a thud, he gazed around, then he went to sit up.  
  
A young woman had been putting rubbish out when a bright flash happened then a man appeared. She heard the thud he hit the ground with. She ran over to him.  
  
There were small sparks coming from his watch. She patted it down. Then she saw the blood. The man opened his eyes and went to sit up.  
  
“No, you have had a nasty fall, stay still.”  
  
“I have to….” John lifted his hand and saw the manipulator. “Oh.” then he blacked out.  
  
\---  
  
 **In a building across from where John had landed…….**  
  
“Sir, sir, we have had a breech.” a man yelled.  
  
Jake Simmons ran over to the man. “Where?”  
  
“Across town sir, but it’s a strange reading.” The man pointed at the screen.  
  
“That isn’t a rift activity, that is…..”Jake stopped. “Get a team there now.” then he left and ran up the stairs.  
  
\---  
  
Pete Tyler was in a meeting when the door burst open. “Jake, this had better be important.”  
  
“We have had a breech sir.”  
  
“We have them all the time, the rift throws stuff out.”  
  
“Sir, this isn’t the rift, it’s a vortex manipulator reading.”  
  
“A what? Gentlemen and ladies excuse me.” Pete got up. “Are you sure Jake.”  
  
Jake nodded.   
  
After the Doctor had left Jackie back on the beach he had given her a small memory stick with a lot of info for them. But a vortex manipulator was attached to the Doctor’s world, not there’s. So they knew that it could mean only one thing.  
  
\---  
  
The young girl had called and ambulance for the strange man.   
  
\---  
  
“Sir, we have intercepted a phone call from that area, it was for an ambulance.”  
  
“You have dispatched the team?” Jake asked.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
“Then he will be fine.”  
  
\---  
  
A black van pulled up. The girl stood up. Everyone knew about TW these days. “He isn’t alien, he has one heart so he’s a human that’s hurt.”  
  
“Thank you Miss, we will help him now.”   
  
\---  
  
Pete was pacing back and forth waiting for someone to tell him if it was the Doctor.  
  
Jake had met the van. He looked at the man lying on the stretcher. He looked like the Doctor, but on closer examination he was human. Then it hit him. This was the Metacrisis. He picked the phone up to tell Pete.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had to leave Martha, he needed to follow John, he knew he only had a small window to do it.  
  
He ran to the console, where Jack was now stood. “What was all that?”  
  
“John has gone, but if I can.” The Doctor moved levers, pushed things.  
  
Rose and Martha walked into the room.  
  
“Hang on.” The Doctor yelled. Then he glanced at the screen. “Oh no.” he tried to stop the Tardis, but it was too late.   
  
He looked at Rose.  
  
Rose looked at him. “What is it?” she yelled.  
  
“Were going into the void.”   
  
Rose felt her heart stop. She shook her head.  
  
“No wait.” the console started to explode, there was fire then screams and darkness.  
  
\---  
  
There were moans and groans, the Doctor could smell the smoke, he could feel the pain in his head when he opened his eyes. The console room was dimly lit my the orange emergency lighting. He went to move but found he couldn’t. then he heard a gasp.  
  
“JACK!!” the Doctor yelled.  
  
“Doc?” Jack was up at by the Doctor’s side. “Hey Doc.”  
  
“Jack, R-R-Rose?” The Doctor said as pain flooded his body.   
  
“I don’t know, I cant see.” Jack said and then the Tardis rumbled and shifted.   
  
Then it was with a thump and a scream the Tardis landed.  
  
“Doctor where are we?”  
  
The Doctor looked at Jack. “We should be….” the console room was suddenly filled with light. “Bad Wolf Bay.” Rose stood there.  
  
“R-Rose.” the Doctor said with some happiness in his voice. Then he realised. “Martha.”  
  
“I’m fine Doctor, cuts and bruises, Rose is too.”  
  
“Yeah, sprained wrist.” Rose said as she left the door to the Tardis open so they had light.  
  
The Doctor went to get up when the pain shot through him.  
  
“Don’t, Doctor don’t move.” Rose said.  
  
He looked at Rose and Martha who were on either side of him. “What is it?”  
  
“You’ll be fine, you just need to rest ok.” Rose smiled.  
  
The Doctor knew she was lying. Then he looked down. He gasped.  
  
A coral strut was lying across his legs, he looked back to Rose. “Oh.”  
  
“Yeah” Rose smiled again and brushed a strand of hair from his face.  
  
“I’ll be fine, once the strut is off I will be fine.” he looked at Rose and then to Martha. He could see it in their eyes. Then he felt it in his mind, the sadness, the crying. It was the Tardis. Then it hit him. “You cant move it can you?”  
  
Martha shook her head. “I don’t want to chance it, its pierced through.”  
  
The Doctor lay his head back. “Rose.”  
  
“I’m here.”  
  
“You all need to go, you need to find your Dad.”  
  
“I am not leaving you here.” Rose said determined.  
  
“You have to Rose, the Tardis is dying in this world Rose, I took a big chance coming here, but I didn’t think this would happen. If…..” The Doctor then screamed out in pain.   
  
Martha injected him with a pain killer.  
  
“Thanks, you need to find Pete, I gave him the info on some things, you need that info and John to get us back to our world where the Tardis can sort this ok. If we get back to our world, I’ll be fine, the Tardis doesn’t have the power in this universe to do it. We need…..”  
  
“Doctor don’t you dare.” Rose leaned over him. “You stay awake.”  
  
“Rose, please find Pete and John you need them.”   
  
“Rose come on lets do as he asks.” Jack was beside her.  
  
Rose felt the tears. “I’m coming back, you hear me. We are all coming back.”  
  
“I’ll be here waiting.” the Doctor smiled.  
  
Jack looked at him.   
  
“Go.” The Doctor said.  
  
\---  
  
John woke and found himself looking into the eyes of Pete Tyler.  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Sorry no, I’m the….”  
  
“Ah the other one, why are you here?”  
  
“I needed to ……” John stopped. “Accident, but I cant get back.” John held up his wrist. “Its caput.”  
  
“A vortex manipulator.” Jake said.  
  
“Hello……ARGH!!” John screamed out.  
  
“Doctor are you ok?” Pete asked.  
  
“It’s not me……. Oh god no what have I done.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose, Jack and Martha stepped out onto the beach.   
  
Rose hated this place. She took her phone out. She took a deep breath and dialled the number.  
  
\---  
  
Jackie Tyler was at home, her son Tony was 4 years old now. She doted on him. She missed Rose. She was having a quiet cuppa when her mobile shrilled. She was shocked when she picked it up and it was Rose’s number flashing. She thought for a moment and then answered.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
\---  
  
“Come on mum pick up.” Rose pleaded then she heard it.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Mum.”  
  
“Rose, oh Rose is that you?”  
  
Rose felt the tears falling. “Mum, I need you to get Dad to get someone to Bad Wolf Bay now.”  
  
“How are you here love?”  
  
“Long story mum, but the Doctor is dying, we need some info off Dad and the human Doctor is here.”  
  
“Oh, I will ring your dad love.”  
  
“Thanks mum.” Rose ended the call.  
  
\---  
  
“Sir, there is an urgent phone call for you from your wife.”  
  
“Tell her I will call her back.”  
  
“She said its important, its about Bad Wolf Bay.”  
  
“Pete, its Rose, you need to …..” John then blacked out.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was pacing the sand, she kept looking at the Tardis, she had tried to get in but she wasn’t letting them. Her mobile rang.  
  
“Dad.”  
  
“Ok what the hell is going on?”  
  
“It’s a long and complicated story, is the other Doctor there.”  
  
“Yes, he is unconscious at the moment, he has a severe concussion.”  
  
“I need you to bring him and the info that the Doctor gave you here as quick as you can dad.”  
  
“Rose….”  
  
“Dad the Doctor is dying he came here to get John, now I am not leaving without him.”  
  
“God your like your mother. It will take three hours to get to you.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor knew it was a risk coming here, but had to get John. He had to put the timeline right. He knew of he didn’t get back to his universe he wouldn’t regenerate, he would die. But John had to be back in his universe. The Doctor had seen his duplicates timeline. The Tardis had shown him when John left the Tardis to come here. He was so important. Both John and Martha.   
  
He closed his eyes. He had to put himself into a healing coma, otherwise he would be dead in hours.  
  
\---  
  
Martha and Jack were sat just a little way back from the Tardis. Rose was sitting close to the waters edge. She had been there since the phone call with her Dad had ended.  
  
Rose sat looking out across the water. She didn’t know what she would do if the Doctor regenerated again, yes he would still be the big eared one, and the all hair and smiles one. But he would be someone new, what if he found he didn’t love Rose anymore.  
  
\---  
  
Pete had this version of the Doctor placed onto his private plane. He had finally gotten round to building planes. There weren’t many as they were costly to run but he needed speed at that moment.  
  
He sat watching the Doctor.  
  
In his subconscious John felt the Doctor reaching out to him.  
  
 _‘John’  
  
 **Doctor, I am so sorry I……**  
  
‘It’s done now. You must know that we all need you.’  
  
 **It doesn’t feel like it.**  
  
‘I know, but they are scared John, if they let you join them and something happens, they will feel responsible.’  
  
 **But it could so easily be one of them.**  
  
‘I know, but leave that aside for now, I need your help more than ever’  
  
 **I felt it, your dying, and its all my fault.**  
  
‘John that doesn’t matter now, you need to get the Tardis and take her to this worlds rift, the crystals inside, you can use them to power her. But you must do it straight away. I cant hold on much longer.’  
  
 **Doctor I am so sorry.**  
  
‘I know John that is why I am breaking our link.’  
  
 **What?**  
  
‘It’s for the best, then you are your own man, you don’t need me around in your head. Besides, look what is happening to you now? Sure you have a concussion but you felt what happened to me.’  
  
 **Yes.**  
  
‘Image feeling the regeneration John, you know how they hurt. I cant let you, its for the best. You will have all the memories you already have, but it will make it easier for you in the long run. I have to go, this is using up a lot of energy that neither I or the Tardis has. She only has enough power for one trip. You need to get the others on board’  
  
 **Your certain I can do it aren’t you?**  
  
‘Yes because I trust you and I know you don’t really want to be trapped here, and one thing. Martha does love you, you just weren’t giving it enough time, that’s the human part of you, now come on lets get home’_  
  
\---   
  
Pete got the fright of his life when John suddenly woke up as the plane landed.   
  
“How long till we get there?”  
  
“Twenty minutes. Doctor can you tell me what the hell is going on?”  
  
“Yes, firstly its John not Doctor. Secondly the Doctor is in grave danger and all because of me, thirdly only I can save him and get Rose, Jack, the woman I love and myself back to our reality. I need to use your rift, take some crystals from it and hope that its enough to power the Doctor’s Tardis. You with me?”  
  
“I think so.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose felt a small tingle in her mind, she stood up and turned and looked at the Tardis. Then she saw them, three figures running towards her. “Jack, Martha look.” Rose pointed.  
  
Jack and Martha watched as John and two others ran over to them.  
  
“Dad.” Rose said and hugged him. “Jake.” she embraced to.  
  
“Ok, Rose, Jack, Martha we have to go, time is very precious at the moment.”  
  
“Oh so your back to yourself now?” Martha asked.  
  
“Yes, I am sorry that I ran off, sorry that this ever happened. But we need to go now.” John walked up to the Tardis. He unlocked it. “If you want to stay here you can, but I don’t have long, the Doctor is dying and so is the Tardis”  
  
Pete shrugged. “Go Rose.”  
  
Rose smiled and then the three of them pilled into the Tardis.  
  
\---  
  
 **Several hours later….**  
  
Rose was sat holding the Doctor’s hand.  
  
John had gone straight to work when they got to TW on the parallel world. He took some crystal things and placed them into the time rotor and they made it home. The Tardis had been battered during the trip to the void, it was an equal battering on the way back. But they had all been prepared this time. Only John was in the console room. The others were strapped into chairs in a room.  
  
It took John, Mickey and Jack to lift the coral strut from the Doctor. He had starting pouring with blood straight away as he had been pierced, but with the Tardis sitting on the rift she was healing herself and her TimeLord.  
  
John was full of guilt as the Doctor had almost died all because of him. But one thing was true, without the background noise in his head, (which he thought was part of being a Metacrisis) was actually the Doctor’s mind, he felt clearer. He knew he had to face Martha. But he would do that, and if she didn’t want to be with him yet, he would wait. The Doctor had told him she loved him. That was good enough for him.  
  
Now they were all waiting for the Doctor to come round.  
  
\---  
  
It was three weeks later and John had taken the Doctor from the infirmary to the Zero room. John knew the Doctor had done what he could in healing himself, but he needed the Tardis more, she was fixed and back to 100% she needed to heal her TimeLord.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sat in hers and the Doctor’s bedroom. She held the small white stick in her hand. They had made love once, and now she was pregnant. She felt the tears falling.  
  
John went to look for Rose, to let her know he was going to go and find Martha. They hadn’t really had time to chat. Sam had whisked Martha off when they got back. John was needed to help clear up the Tardis. He had already had a chat with Jack. Jack had been sorry that he hadn’t asked John to be involved in TW more, so he had asked him if he wanted to.  
  
John did, he was happy.   
  
\---  
  
Rose heard the rap on the door. “Come in.” she said as she slid the stick under the pillow on the bed.  
  
“Rose, hi.” John said. “I am going to go find Martha. The Doctor is in the Zero room, he will be fine. He’ll be up and about soon.”  
  
“Really? Or are you just saying that to make me and you feel better.”   
  
John stepped into the room. “Really, the Tardis is at full working capacity, he just needs a little more time. He came close to actually dying Rose, no regeneration, he used a lot of his energy up to keep the Tardis going so he could get us all back.”  
  
“I know, but if……” Rose stopped. “I miss him.”  
  
“We all do, this is all my fault Rose, I hope one day to be able to put it right.”  
  
“You have, you got him back.”  
  
“It was my fault it the first place.”  
  
“That is in the past now. You just live John, go find Martha, that’s who you need now, and she needs you.”  
  
“You think she still wants me?”  
  
Rose nodded. Rose knew Martha had ended things with Sam, Martha wanted John, but was scared. “I know she does, now go.”  
  
John smiled and left.  
  
\---  
  
Martha was down in the sewers with Mickey and Gwen. There had been a surge in Weevil activity. They knew they liked the sewers.  
  
They had split up and were trying to corner the weevil. But they didn’t know that there was more than one.  
  
\---  
  
John entered the hub, Jack and Ianto were staring into monitors. “It cant be more than ten feet.” Jack spoke.  
  
John looked at them both, then he looked at the big screen. He saw something they clearly didn’t. “Jack tell them to be careful, it’s a trap.”  
  
“What?” Jack turned.  
  
“Look at the screen, there is more than one and they are headed for…..who’s in sector 3?”  
  
Ianto was the one who spoke the name. “Martha is.”  
  
John, turned and ran.  
  
\---  
  
“Martha. Be careful there is more than one, we don’t know how many, but they are headed in your direction, you need to find a way out now.”  
  
Martha replied “Ok, I think there……Jesus that’s a big one” she yelled as one stepped out in front of her. She started to walk backwards, keeping one eye on the weevil in front of her. She knew there was a man hole cover around here some where.  
  
\---  
  
John was running, it wasn’t far to where they were. He had seen on the screen there was a man hole just a little way back from where Martha was. So he was headed for that.  
  
\---  
  
Martha backed into ladder when she heard a snarl. There was another one. “Shit.”  
  
Then there was a blaze of light from above her, the sound of whirring and the weevil’s backed off. “Up here.”   
  
Martha knew that voice. She climbed up the ladder.  
  
“Tell Jack to get Gwen and Mickey out of there,”  
  
“But there have been…..”  
  
“Martha please.” John looked at her.  
  
\---  
  
At short time later they were all back in the hub. “Ok, why did the weevils’ back off from a sonic?” Mickey asked.  
  
“I just set it to a frequency they don’t particularly like, but you don’t need to worry about them.”  
  
“There are at least 40 new ones.” Martha spoke.  
  
“It’s mating season. Jack you have a few of these in your vaults and you never figured out their mating pattern?”  
  
“Owen was the one who dealt with them.” Jack said. “But I am glad you came in when you did, we could have lost one or more of the team.”  
  
“Glad to help.” John smiled.  
  
The others dwindled away and left only John and Martha. “I should go, you need to get cleaned up and then you know….. Sam.”  
  
“I’m not with him anymore.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, he wanted more and I couldn’t give it, plus how could I tell him about all this, he was shocked when I said I worked for UNIT and that is nothing compared to here. Plus I …..”  
  
John looked at her.  
  
“….have feelings for someone else.” she looked at John. She had been angry the last time she saw him, she wanted to hit him then but now. He had just saved all of their lives, she wanted to kiss him.  
  
“Martha, I am sorry I ran off, but Sam spoke about settling down and I couldn’t stay and watch. You helped me so much. I finally saw you for the beautiful woman you are. But I understand if you…..”  
  
Martha placed her finger on John’s lips. “Shut up, I have fallen for you John. I didn’t think I would.”  
  
“Your seeing the Doctor.”  
  
“No.” Martha shook her head. “You are different to the Doctor, I saw that. You are more human, your pain and emotion. You did the most human thing in the world. Hundreds of us do it everyday. RUN We try to run from our problems. But not anymore. You are all I want in this world. Not the Doctor, he has Rose and even if he didn’t I wouldn’t, he never looked at me that way. But you have. I think we should give it a go. But with one condition.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You talk to me, and I talk to you, about anything and everything”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Ok.” Martha smiled and John pulled her to him.   
  
“I love you Martha Jones.”  
  
“I love you John Noble.”  
  
He kissed her gently. “How about I take you home and you can clean up and I will cook us some food.”  
  
Martha smiled. “What about the Doctor and Rose?”  
  
“They have some things to talk about.” he looked at the Tardis on the monitor. The Doctor may have severed the link with him, but the Tardis one remained. He knew through that link that Rose was pregnant. That in itself threw some caution into the Doctor and Rose’s relationship.   
  
\---  
  
Rose walked from her bedroom and down into the console room. It was eerily quiet without the Doctor tinkering away or running round it bashing things here and there. She felt a sob rise up and she stopped it with her hand. She missed him so much, twice in as many days she had almost lost him. He had been scared Rose would get hurt.  
  
She moved her hand from her mouth to her tummy, what would happen now Rose was pregnant.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes. He smiled as he realised where he was. He felt the hum of the TARDIS in his mind, then she let him have it. Told him off for breaking his link with John, she would never do that.  
  
Also for almost dying twice. This world needed him, he could be so careless at time.  
  
“I am sorry, I had to go and get him. I trust he is ok?”  
  
 _‘He is well, he is happy. But one person isn’t.’_  
  
The Doctor didn’t need the Tardis to tell him who. “Rose.” he floated down and landed on his feet. His legs were still a little sore, his stomach was tender but that would all heal soon. The most of it had been done. “Thank you old girl.”  
  
There was a hum of approval, the Doctor limped a little to the door. Then he went looking for Rose.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had gone back to their bedroom. She was in the en-suite when she heard the door open, then she heard the most sweetest sound in the whole of the universe.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
Rose ran from the en-suite and looked at the Doctor standing there in just his brown pinstripe pants. “Your ok.” she ran to him and he embraced her.  
  
“I’m fine.” he said as he snuggled his face into Rose’s hair.  
  
Rose the stood back, then she slapped him.  
  
“OW!”   
  
“You could have died proper.”   
  
“I know, but I knew John could do it.”  
  
“You could have warned me. I was so scared Doctor. Scared you would die, where would that leave me, where would it leave us.”  
  
“Us.”  
  
Rose stopped, she hadn’t meant to say that.  
  
“You mean you and the Tardis. You would have been fine. Besides I knew I wouldn’t die. John had to come back here.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Rose if I tell you, you cant tell him, you tell anyone.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Rose.” The Doctor looked at her.  
  
“I wont, I promise you look.” Rose held her little finger up on her right hand. “Pinkie promise.” she smiled  
  
The Doctor linked his little finger to Rose’s “Pinkie promises cant be broken.”  
  
“I know, now come tell.”  
  
“He and Martha are meant to be together.”  
  
“Ok,”  
  
“John and Martha will have a child Rose. That child…….”  
  
“Really a child?”  
  
“Yes and that child has a destiny Rose, much like the one you had.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You were meant to be with me Rose. Not stuck on a parallel world. I saw that when we were there. Your mum was always destined for there. You are meant to be with me in the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose Tyler.”  
  
“Oh.” Rose sighed. She knew he couldn’t see Rose’s timeline, but did he even think the possibility of them having children was doable. Yes the Doctor was part human, but that had been because of the other TimeLords helping. John was part TimeLord yes, but he could have children.   
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Am fine just a lot to hear.”   
  
The Doctor then headed to the bed and sat down. “I know, but I see it Rose. Sometimes I don’t want to, but I do.” he placed his hand on his head.  
  
“I know Doctor.” Rose sat on his right hand side.  
  
“I am just glad the Tardis blocks out what happens to all of you. She is the one thing that can see everything. She just lets me know when I can intervene. Sometimes I can veer off course.”  
  
“You mean when you end up some where you don’t want to be.?”  
  
“Yeah there is that.” the Doctor smiled then as he placed his hand on the bed he felt it. “What’s that?” he moved his hand.  
  
Rose felt her heart stop. “I’m pregnant.” she blurted out as the Doctor pulled the white stick from where Rose had hid it.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“That is a pregnancy test, I am pregnant.”  
  
The Doctor looked down at the stick then to Rose. “Infirmary now.” he grabbed Rose’s hand.  
  
\---  
  
Rose half ran and was half dragged by the Doctor who was limping as he ran. They reached the infirmary.  
  
“Lie on the bed Rose.”  
  
“Doctor. What is it?”  
  
“Please Rose just lie on the bed.”  
  
Rose lay down.  
  
The Doctor then pressed a few buttons and a screen appeared.   
  
Rose could hear him muttering under his breath.  
  
“Please let it be ok, please let it be ok.”  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor. “What is wrong with it?”  
  
The Doctor stopped and looked at Rose. “Rose I….”  
  
“No secrets Doctor.”  
  
“No secrets.”  
  
“Now tell me.”  
  
“Rose if the baby is 100% human or 100% TimeLord we are fine, even if the baby is TimeLord with human traits that’s ok, but it the baby is human with TimeLord traits……”  
  
The Rose realised. “You mean like Donna?”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “How can you know if the baby is any of those.”  
  
“By a scan Rose.”  
  
“But I am only a few weeks gone.”  
  
“I know, but we have a Tardis to scan you.”  
  
“Oh, well hurry up and find out.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Doctor what do we do if the baby is…..”  
  
The doctor placed his finger on Rose’s lips. “Wait until we find out”  
  
Rose nodded and then the Doctor looked at the screen as the Tardis began to scan.  
  
Rose held her breath as the Doctor stared at the screen.  
  
The Doctor stood back from the screen, he looked at Rose, he had tears streaming down his face. “Oh Rose.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“It’s………” he placed his face in his hands. After all this time and everything they had gone through this is what he and Rose had been given.  
  
“Please Doctor, what is it?”  
  
“It’s a TimeLord Rose, a full blooded TimeLord.” he said now with a huge smile.  
  
“Really?”  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
Rose sat up and hugged the Doctor. “Your not gonna be the only one anymore.”  
  
The Doctor shook his head. “No, all thanks to you, my Rose. My precious Rose.”  
  
\---  
  
 **A few hours later.**   
  
The Doctor had gotten showered and dressed into his blue suit, Rose had a permanent smile on her face. But the Doctor knew they had a tough road ahead of them.  
  
He had broken a hell of a lot of the TimeLord rules. Yes he knew they weren’t around anymore, but he also knew that a certain organisation out there like to keep some of the old ways. He had broken them so many times he was surprised they hadn’t come looking.  
  
“Right then. We need to have a chat Rose. A very important chat.”  
  
“Ok.” Rose sat down on the sofa next to the Doctor.  
  
“Rose you know I left Gallifrey with my granddaughter.”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“Well I left because I didn’t abide by their rules. I thought they were silly and old. Why look at the universe when you can live in it and experience it. So I left, I borrowed this old girl. Susan wanted to come with me, her father agreed. But after time things changed. Susan left because she had too. I was called back to Gallifrey, a lot happened. But the main thing is I didn’t follow the rules. But there are beings and organisations out there that do.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“I have broken three of the major rules, well four now.”  
  
“What ones?”  
  
“It’s forbidden to mate with a human.”  
  
“But you told me your mum.”  
  
“I know, long complicated story. But sometimes they bent the rules, or in my mother and father’s case hid it. It wasn’t until I came along that the truth was almost exposed. I had a complicated childhood. My brothers and sisters despised me, my father took everything out on me. My mother was the only one, well her and Koschei, who showed me love and friendship.”  
  
“So you had to hide who you truly were?”  
  
“For the most part. If my father hadn’t of been who he was I would have been….” the Doctor stopped and looked at Rose.  
  
“You would have been aborted?”  
  
“Yes, but I wasn’t. But back to the point, the main rules I have broken are mating with a human, creating offspring, interfering with time and letting two Metacrisis’ live.”  
  
“Ok, so who is gonna invoke those rules? I mean your species are dead, your just repopulating it, as for interfering with time, hell time and space wouldn’t exist if you didn’t look after it, as for John and Donna, you said John and Martha have an important future. So is all good.”  
  
The Doctor smiled. “I know Rose, but what if…….”  
  
“Don’t Doctor, we have created a new life, we are together that is all that matters. The TimeLords will live on in our child.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose. “You always know what to say.”  
  
“I just say the truth, now is there anything I should know about carrying a TimeLord.”  
  
“Well, it’s not technically a TimeLord yet, it’s a Gallifrayean.”  
  
“Ok, when does it become a TimeLord?”  
  
“After a ceremony is done, like a christening in human terms.”  
  
“Ok, what else?”  
  
“Well a Gallifrayean pregnancy doesn’t last as long as a human one.”  
  
“How long?”  
  
“5 months.”  
  
“Ok, and I am one month almost now?”  
  
“Yes, the growth will start soon and you will, well you will see, I cant tell you.”  
  
“Ok, is the birth the same?”  
  
“Yes, it’s the same.” he smiled.  
  
“Ok, we do this together then.”  
  
The Doctor smiled.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON EARTH**  
  
John and Martha arrived at TW together the next morning.  
  
Jack and Mickey wolf whistled as they entered.  
  
“Knock it off.”  
  
“About time is all I can say and welcome aboard John.” Jack slapped John on the back.  
  
\---  
  
 **Two months later…**  
  
Rose and the Doctor had meant to go and tell John and the others the good news but something came up. Well a few something’s.  
  
Rose looked huge now, she and the Doctor were browsing the stalls. Rose had quite a bump on her.   
  
She was finding it hard to run around now. So the Doctor had decided a visit here and then go and see everyone, they hadn’t even told them about Rose being pregnant. Rose wanted to tell no-one until she was sure she was past the danger mark.  
  
“Oooo I like this.” Rose held up a small wind chime. “We could hang it in the babies window.”  
  
The Doctor looked at what Rose had picked it. He smiled. Seemed fate was at work again. “That Rose is a…..”  
  
“……Gallifrayean good luck catcher.” the stall holder interrupted.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yup.” the Doctor said with a smile.  
  
“I have a few Gallifrayean bits, they are hard to come by now. Since the TimeWar.”  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor.  
  
“I know, listen, how about I buy up your stock?” The Doctor said.  
  
“What? All of it?”  
  
“Yes, I want it all, I collect all things Gallifrayean.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
The man packed up a small box. There were good luck and dream catchers, some crystals and a book.  
  
The Doctor glanced at the book, but the box was closed before he managed to read the title. He paid the man and he lifted the box.  
  
Rose had spied a stall with some stuffed cuddly toys. “Doctor.” she pointed.  
  
“I will just drop this back to the TARDIS. Don’t wander off.” he looked at her.  
  
“Wouldn’t get very far with this would I?” Rose pointed to her bulging tummy containing precious cargo.  
  
“Two minutes.” The Doctor headed back to the Tardis.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON EARTH….**  
  
John and Martha were living together now.  
  
Mickey had a new girlfriend too. She was called Sally, she worked in the local coffee shop.  
  
Gwen and Rhys were happier than ever.  
  
Even Jack and Ianto seemed more couple like.  
  
Things were going well.  
  
\---  
  
 ** _It started as a ordinary day._**  
  
Ianto made the team their drinks.  
  
Martha and John were in deep discussion about some worm like alien they had found.  
  
Gwen and Mickey were typing up reports and Jack was stood watching them when the alarm sounded.   
  
“What the hell is that?” Gwen yelled.  
  
“That is a teleport breech somewhere in the hub.” Jack said as he neared his work station.   
  
Then Martha heard the stomping. Then the…. “No, Ro, Slo, Fo, Ro, So mo Lan car fo.”  
  
“Oh no.” she looked at Jack.   
  
“What is it?” Jack asked.  
  
“Judoon.” John replied as the door from the lower cells opened.  
  
Jack was down and had his hand on his weapon.  
  
John was by his side. “Don’t, you will be killed on sight.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“They are thugs Jack.”  
  
“I can deal with thugs.”  
  
“Mo ro so la ni ro ma.” one of them spoke.  
  
John stepped forward. “Hello, my name is John Noble, this is Torchwood.”  
  
The Judoon had held out a red device. It replayed what John had just said and then stuck the device on its chest. “Language assimilated. Earth English.”  
  
“What did he just do?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Long story.” Martha replied.  
  
“You met these things before?” Jack asked.  
  
“The Doctor has met them twice, Martha once.”  
  
Jack looked at Martha. “The same day I met the Doctor. These Judoon things took the Royal Hope Hospital to the moon.”  
  
“The Doctor and Donna met them when he took Donna to the Shadow Proclamation.”  
  
“Wow, that really does exist?” Jack looked surprised.  
  
“Yeah, it was with a little help from them that the Doctor found out about the planets.”  
  
“We are here to arrest you Doctor.” The Judoon captain said.  
  
“Ah, ok. They think I am the Doctor.” John said.  
  
“What, but your not.” Martha said.  
  
“He looks like the version of the Doctor we have a warrant for .” the Judoon Captain said.  
  
“No, I mean yes but I am not the Doctor. I am ….. Well like him.” John said. “Why do you have a warrant for the Doctor?”  
  
“He is wanted for breaking TimeLord rules.”  
  
“Oh those rules being?” Jack asked.  
  
“Creating two Metacrisis and mating with a non Gallifrayean.”  
  
“What?” Martha yelled.  
  
“You look like the Doctor but you are not him?” the Judoon asked.  
  
“No, I am not, I am a look-alike. You know doppelganger. A lot of people have them.” he smiled. He knew if they found out he was one of the Metacrisis they were looking for he would be taken to.  
  
The Judoon captain just looked. “Do you know where the Doctor is?”  
  
“Haven’t the foggiest. But why enforce theses rules, the TimeLords are gone.” John said.  
  
“We have to up hold the law according to the Shadow Proclamation. They have deemed that he has broken one rule too many.”  
  
“Bull.” Jack yelled. “After everything that he has done for this whole universe, they are gonna do him for accidentally creating two new forms of life and shacking up with a human?”  
  
“It is the law.”  
  
“Well it’s a crap one. The Doctor isn’t here, I don’t know where he is.”  
  
“Also you don’t have jurisdiction on Earth? You have yourselves broken the law by being here. What would the shadow proclamation have to say?” John interrupted Jack.  
  
“You know a lot about us?”  
  
“Well I know the Doctor, he likes to talk. So if you don’t leave here now we will inform the Shadow Proclamation of your little visit.” John looked at the Judoon captain.  
  
The Judoon looked at the humans, then he pressed a button and they were gone.  
  
“Ok, we need to find the Doctor.” Martha said.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was looking at a toy that reminded her of an Ood when she heard the stomping and people yelling.  
  
She turned and saw these huge things marching towards her. They stopped beside her and started to talk.  
  
She didn’t understand them, which was strange as the TARDIS always translated for her.  
  
She saw them hold out a device and the man on the stall spoke.  
  
“Language Assimilated, Greflian.”  
  
Rose looked as the one nearest to her took his helmet off. He looked like a rhino. She then listened as the Rhino thing spoke.  
  
“We are the Judoon, we are looking for this man.” the Judoon handed a picture over.   
  
Rose caught a glimpse of it. She had to stop the gasp from coming out. She looked at the stall holder and gently shook her head and prayed.  
  
“What you wanting him for?”  
  
“That is nothing to do with you, have you seen him.”  
  
“Yeah, but he left hours ago, I think he said something about Risal 4.”  
  
The Judoon turned and headed back the way they had come.  
  
“Thank you Rose.” whispered.  
  
“Hey, I know the legend of the Doctor, he is our saviour and no matter what he has done he don’t deserve the wrath of the Judoon or the Shadow Proclamation. You take that as a little present for the baby.” the stall holder smiled.  
  
“Thank you, I will make sure the Doctor comes back and thanks you too.” Rose then headed towards where the Tardis was.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had just placed the box down when the phone on the Tardis started to ring.  
  
He walked over.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Doctor.” Jack said with a panic in his voice.  
  
“What is it Jack?”  
  
“Trouble.” Jack then went on to tell the Doctor about the visit from the Judoon, why they were after the Doctor, John and Donna.   
  
The Doctor was thankful they hadn’t cottoned on to the pregnancy yet, but it was only a matter of time. He was just about to speak to Jack when the door opened and in walked Rose.  
  
“Ok what the hell is a Judoon?”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose and then too Jack. “Jack, we are on our way.” the Doctor hung up.  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“You remember I told you of the organisation that wouldn’t like what I have done?”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“You just met a small part of it. You sit down and where did you get that?” the Doctor looked at small toy Rose held.  
  
“Oh,” she then told him about the stallholder and the Judoon.  
  
“Ok, now sit and we shall go to Earth.”  
  
\---  
  
 **ON EARTH….**  
  
Jack was pacing.  
  
Gwen knew this wasn’t good.  
  
John was sat next to Martha. Then they all heard it. The TARDIS.  
  
It was materialising in the hub.  
  
The door opened. “See told you I could do it.” The Doctor said as he stepped out.  
  
“Doctor, how did you by pass…..” Ianto started.  
  
“…..Protocol 27.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“So that’s what its for.” Ianto smiled.  
  
“Doctor” John stood and shook his well his father’s hand.  
  
Then Rose stepped out.  
  
“Blimey look at the size of you.” Jack yelled.  
  
“Yeah, nice to see you too.”  
  
“Listen sorry to be brunt but I need you all on the Tardis now, we aren’t safe here.”  
  
“Doctor, they wouldn’t come back.” Jack said.  
  
“They would, now aboard the Tardis. We have one more stop to make.” the Doctor stepped back from the Tardis as his friends boarded.  
  
\---  
  
 **IN CHISWICK…..**  
  
“Gramps!” Donna yelled.  
  
“What is it now?” Wilf answered.  
  
Donna smiled. Her mum was away on a weeks holiday with her Wednesday girls. It was peaceful at home. Her mum had chilled a little and didn’t yell at her as much. Donna had bad dreams a lot.  
  
Wilf had told her about the day she had woken in her room, about how they had been moved across the stars and Donna had fallen and hit her head. They had gotten a Doctor to see her. He told them she would be fine.   
  
Donna loved her Gramps so much. But lately the headaches and the dreams were getting worse. But she didn’t say. She knew it would only worry her mum and Gramps. But today her head felt like it was burning. She started to see things in her mind. She fell to her knees and had yelled for Wilf.  
  
Wilfred came into the living room and saw Donna holding her head and on her knees. “Oh Donna sweetheart.” he was by her side.  
  
“It hurts gramps, it really hurts.”  
  
Wilf held her. The Doctor hadn’t said they would be this bad. He knew he should get in touch with him. But he couldn’t leave Donna.  
  
\---  
  
 **ON THE TARDIS….**  
  
The Doctor had Martha, John, Mickey, Ianto, Jack and Rose on the Tardis.   
  
“So is it a……” John started.  
  
“It’s a TimeLord….sorry Gallifrayean.” Rose beamed  
  
“Really?” John smiled.  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
John then hugged her. “Congrats, oh but hang on.” he looked at the Doctor.  
  
“They don’t know about it yet, but they will soon enough, she only has a couple of months left.” The Doctor said as he moved around the console.   
  
Rose and John walked over to the Doctor. “We’re going to get Donna aren’t we?” John said.  
  
The Doctor nodded. “I have make sure she is safe.”  
  
“But that could mean….” John couldn’t finish the sentence.  
  
“I know, Rose I need to ask you something.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Back in Chiswick…**  
  
Donna had fallen asleep. Wilf had then gone into the kitchen with his mobile. He had saved the Doctor’s number in it from when they had tried to contact him. But he didn’t get to type the number, he saw Rose standing at his back door.  
  
“You, can you help her?”  
  
“Why is she sick?” Rose asked.  
  
“I don’t know, but she has bad dreams and her head…..she is burning up.” Wilf said. “Congrats by the way.” he pointed to her stomach.  
  
“Oh, thanks. Listen, we will help her, we came to take her with us. There is someone, well something looking for her. I have a friend who will help to take her on the Tardis.”  
  
“I am coming too.” Wilf said.  
  
“I know.” Rose smiled. “Jack.”  
  
\---  
  
A few moments later and the Doctor watched as Jack had Donna over his shoulder. “Infirmary, I will follow you.” the Doctor said and then Wilf and Rose came in.  
  
“Wow, its ……….. I thought it would be cleaner.” Wilf said upon entering the Tardis for the first time.  
  
Rose smiled and closed the door.   
  
“John, could you.” The Doctor asked his well for better word son.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
The doctor walked over to Wilfred. “Hello Wilfred.”  
  
“Doctor. Please say you can help her.”  
  
“Why what is it?”  
  
“She has these dreams and headaches. She was burning up Doctor.”   
  
The Doctor looked at Wilf and then he turned and headed to the infirmary.  
  
\---  
  
Jack lay Donna down and then a few moments later the Doctor came in. closely followed by Rose and Donna’s grandfather.  
  
The Doctor took his glasses from his pocket and then his sonic. He then proceeded to scan her.   
  
Rose, Jack and Wilf just looked on.  
  
After what seemed like hours the Doctor stood back. He took his glasses off and turned to Rose.   
  
Rose could see something in his face. It didn’t look good.  
  
“Rose get Martha and John.”   
  
“I’ll go.” Jack said.  
  
“What is it Doctor?”  
  
“It’s not what I did. I can assure you that. How did her Dad die?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“Brain tumour Doctor, he was ill for….” Wilf stopped.   
  
The Doctor looked at Wilf. “Did they tell you there would be a chance of Donna getting one as she is his daughter?”  
  
Wilf shook his head. “But she can remember things.”  
  
“I know, its because of where the tumours are.”  
  
“Tumours?” Rose said.  
  
“Yes, but don’t worry about them, we can deal with them. Its nothing, I promise you Wilfred, she will be fine.” the Doctor reassured him.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“It’s nothing, on board here its simple, in time surgery will move on and some things are simple to do that were once major. I just need help and the best two people are John and Martha.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“Have you done this before?” Rose asked.  
  
“Yeah, loads of times, its part of your training at the academy.”   
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Right then.” The Doctor said as John and Martha entered the room.   
  
They were brought up to speed on events. “Oh, that’s simple.” John said.  
  
“It’s brain surgery.” Martha said.  
  
“Yeah, but key hole” John said.  
  
Martha looked shocked. “But its still brain surgery, there are risks, I am not trained for that.”  
  
“I just need you to monitor the anaesthetic Martha, John can assist me.” the Doctor smiled.  
  
“You can do this?”  
  
“Piece of cake.” he beamed his huge smile.  
  
“Ok.” Martha finally said after a long pause.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Jack took Wilfred into the kitchen. The Doctor had told them they wouldn’t be too long.  
  
\---  
  
Martha kept a close eye on Donna’s stats and also on the Doctor and John.  
  
They seemed to be reading each others minds. The Doctor would put his hand out and John would pass what he needed.  
  
There was a monitor in front of John and The Doctor so they knew what they were doing.   
  
Then it suddenly hit him. “Doctor, I think I know how Donna can remember what she did with you.”  
  
The Doctor took his surgeons mask down. “Really?”  
  
John nodded. Then he told the Doctor.  
  
“That’s brilliant.”  
  
“TimeLord and Human combined in here and a little bit of gut instinct. She will Donna, not the Doctor/Donna.”  
  
“I don’t care.” the Doctor smiled.  
  
Martha hadn’t understood a word. She wondered if they knew they were speaking in Gallifrayean. She watched as they cleaned and tidied up their work.   
  
“Ok Martha, bring her out of it, but then we need you to close your eyes as there will be a bright light. Don’t open you eyes until you hear me say so.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“What you gonna doing?”  
  
“Bring back Donna.” the Doctor smiled.  
  
“How? She will…”  
  
“Didn’t you hear a word I said?” John asked.  
  
Martha shook her head. “She doesn’t translate Gallifrayean remember.”  
  
“I was….wow I didn’t know I could.” John smiled.  
  
The Doctor smiled back. “Ok lets get to work.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose sipped at her coffee, it had been an hour.  
  
“How long does brain surgery normally last?” Wilf asked.  
  
“About 7 hours.” came a voice from the door.  
  
“Doctor. Is she?”  
  
“Fine, sleeping it off. Oh and one more thing.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“What?”  
  
“We, well it was John’s idea. But we were able to fix her.”  
  
“You mean??” Rose grinned.  
  
“Yup, she isn’t the Doctor/Donna. We managed to locate the small stem that was created during the Metacrisis and we removed it. She will remember everything, and I mean everything..”  
  
“Oh she is so gonna yell at you.” Rose grinned.  
  
“I look forward to it.” The Doctor said with an even bigger grin.  
  
\---  
  
 **At the Shadow Proclamation…**  
  
“You did what?” The head Architect said to the Captain of the Judoon squad that was heading the search for the Doctor.  
  
The Judoon Captain just looked.  
  
“I think its time for a small change in the law.” The woman then turned and headed away from the Judoon and into a huge room.  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Tardis….**  
  
The Doctor had taken Wilfred into the Infirmary to see Donna.   
  
Martha and John were there too.  
  
“She looks…well fine.” Wilf said.  
  
“She is Wilfred, she is all better, no tumours and no more Doctor/Donna, she does still have a little TimeLord in her, I cant do anything about that. But she isn’t a Metacrisis any more, so she is safe.” The Doctor said with a smile.  
  
They then heard a small moan, Wilf moved to her. “Donna, sweetheart?”  
  
“Gramps?” Donna said. “Why…..” she then looked around at the room she was in, she knew it. “How did you get on here?”  
  
“Long story.” Wilf smiled.  
  
The Doctor then came into her view. “Hello Donna.” he had tears in his eyes.  
  
“No you don’t spaceman,” Donna sat up. Then her memories hit her.  
  
The Doctor saw the look in her eyes, he held her hand.  
  
The images filled her mind, she clamped her eyes shut.  
  
“Doctor..” Wilf said.  
  
“She is fine Wilf, just remembering.” John said.  
  
Donna then opened her eyes. She looked down at the Doctor who was now holding her hand. “Oi, hands.” she yelled.  
  
The Doctor let go.  
  
“You……that heart beat…..I kept hearing it……I have been temping again……Wow, thank you.” Donna then threw her arms around the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor was a little shocked at first but then he hugged her tight.   
  
“So come on what else have I missed?”   
  
\---  
  
It was a little while later, Donna had been brought up to date on everything, Martha with John, the Doctor had Rose back, “I am so happy to be back, but the Judoon.”  
  
“Donna you don’t need to worry about them now, you aren’t a Metacrisis anymore, your Donna Noble.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“I know that, but you, John, Rose and the baby are in danger though.”  
  
“I know, but for the moment the only safe place is on Earth, they don’t have jurisdiction on Earth.”  
  
“Ok. Earth it is then.” Rose smiled.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back at the Shadow Proclamation…**  
  
“By order of the Shadow Proclamation, until the TimeLord and his two Metacrisis’ are captured we have agreed that the Architect of the Shadow Proclamation and one squad of Judoon may go to Earth. But, once they are all arrested the law will be revoked and Earth is out of bounds.” A tall man spoke to the Architect.  
  
“Thank you my lord.” The woman then raised her head. “What of the other rule he broke?”  
  
“That has been cleansed from his record, he helped to save creation, but his Metacrisis’ cant be allowed to live, they have to be cleansed too, also …..” he closed his hands. “Something has changed…..you have to get to Earth.”  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Earth…**  
  
The Doctor, Rose, Donna, Wilfred, Jack, Martha and John were all sat in the kitchen.  
  
“This feels so great, to be able to sit here with you all.” The Doctor said with a smile, then as quick as that smile came it went.   
  
Rose looked at the Doctor, something wasn’t right.  
  
“John get Rose and yourself into the Tardis now.” the Doctor stood up.  
  
“Why?”   
  
Then they heard the rain, Jack was up and had his gun in his hand.   
  
“Jack.” the Doctor shook his head.   
  
“But they don’t have jurisdiction on Earth!” John said as he went to Rose.  
  
“It’s too late they are here.” The Doctor said just as a bright light flashed. He moved Rose to sit beside Donna. He had to keep Rose and the baby safe.  
  
“Doctor.” the woman said.  
  
“You are breaking..”  
  
“We are not, the high Priest Architect has made a small change in the law just so we can get you and the two Metacrisis, but something has changed.” the woman c0cked her head.  
  
“Yes, there is only one Metacrisis now.” John said as he stepped forward.  
  
“John.” Martha said.  
  
“No, I cant let him face this on his own.” John looked at Martha.  
  
“That isn’t the only thing, there is an off-spring too.” the woman looked back to the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor didn’t move. He knew they would of found out. “Yes, but it’s a true Gallifrayean, its not even born yet.”   
  
“It will never be born.” The Judoon Captain steeped forward.  
  
“It will too, you are not getting your hands on our baby!” Rose yelled as she stood up.  
  
Rose stood by the Doctor and held his hand. “Together.” was all she said.  
  
The Doctor held her hand tight. He looked at the woman from the Shadow Proclamation. He then knew he had to broker a deal.  
  
The Doctor let go of Rose’s hand. “I want to have a meeting with the High Priest of the Shadow Proclamation.”  
  
The woman looked at him.  
  
“It is a request, article 45.6.”  
  
John looked at the Doctor, he knew what that article was.   
  
The Doctor threw John a look.  
  
John just nodded.  
  
“You are sure you want to make that request?” the woman said.  
  
“I do, and there are some things attached to it.”   
  
“You do realise that the off-spring and Metacrisis have to come along.”  
  
“I do, but they are not to be harmed in anyway, other wise…” the Doctor stopped himself.  
  
“They wont be harmed, not until judgement has been reached.”  
  
The Doctor went to the others. “You lot, get back into the Tardis, she will keep you safe and will let you monitor what is going on.” the Doctor then took Jack aside. “Jack….oh Jack.” The Doctor hesitated and looked at Rose. He know knew two things were going to happen, one he couldn’t stop. It had to happen, the other, well that was John and Martha’s choice.   
  
“What Doc?”  
  
“I need you to look after Rose and the baby.” he said in a soft voice.  
  
Jack just looked at him. “Why?”  
  
“Because if I don’t do what I am going to do, Rose, the baby, John and myself will be punished. I cant let that happen Jack I cant John…..he can…..but Rose….” The Doctor looked across at her. He knew if anything happened to that baby Rose would crumble. Yes she would crumble at what he was planning to do, but she would recover. “Please Jack promise me.”  
  
Jack looked into the eyes of the one man he loved more than anything in the whole of time and space, the man who had shaped Jack into the man that was stood there today. “I promise, but they wouldn’t kill you, that’s genocide.” Jack said.  
  
“No, but there are worse things than death Jack.” the Doctor said and then moved away. “Ok, we’re ready.”  
  
There was a bright light and then The Doctor, John, Rose, the Judoon and the Shadow Woman were gone.  
  
Martha looked at Jack. “What will they do?”  
  
“I don’t know, but come on we can find out.” Jack grabbed Martha’s hand. “Donna you coming?” he looked back.  
  
“Go sweetheart.” Wilf smiled.  
  
Donna then ran after Jack and Martha.  
  
\---  
  
 **At the Shadow Proclamation….**  
  
“We need a little time to speak to the High Priest.” the woman said.  
  
John, Rose and the Doctor were sat in a comfy room.  
  
“Ok what is this article? Rose asked.  
  
“Its like Parlay.” John said.  
  
Rose looked at him. “Bullshit. What is it?”  
  
The Doctor looked across. He knew Rose wouldn’t let up until she knew. “It’s the last request of a condemned man.”  
  
“What!” Rose yelled, she made to move.  
  
“Rose don’t, it has to be this way. I have to try otherwise John and the baby will be cleansed and not in a good way.” The Doctor sighed.  
  
“They have no right, but you’re the last of your kind.”   
  
“I know, they wont kill me Rose, even they aren’t that bad. But you wont ever see me again.”  
  
“No, I am not having that.” Rose yelled and went to him. “I love you, you need to be here for the baby, I cant do it on my own. Please.” the tears were streaming down her face.  
  
The Doctor wiped at them as they fell. “I cant Rose…..I just cant.” he felt his own tears. “But I will live on in the baby.” he placed his hand on her tummy.  
  
“But how can it become TimeLord without you to say the incantation.” Rose sniffed.  
  
“John knows it too.” he looked at John. “If you don’t mind.”  
  
“No, because if that baby becomes TimeLord, you wont be the last one, that would mean you aren’t the last TimeLord.” John said.  
  
The Doctor nodded. “Yes I know, but he wont ever be 100% TimeLord, he is part Human, part Tardis and TimeLord.”  
  
“Pardon?” John and Rose said.  
  
“Rose is human, but also carries a small part of the Tardis inside and that is passed into the baby. Who is 70% TimeLord, 20% human and 10% Bad Wolf, so I will be fine as will you three.”  
  
“How long have you known?” Rose asked.  
  
“Since we found out the baby was Gallifrayean.”   
  
Rose just sniffed and hugged the Doctor hard. “I wont ever forget you, I will live on in the Tardis, so that this little one.” Rose placed both her hand and the Doctor’s on her tummy. “Will know of their Daddy and their own past and future.”  
  
“Good, I love you Rose.” The Doctor then kissed her gently but passionately.  
  
Then the door opened.   
  
“They are ready TimeLord.” the woman said.  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
\---  
  
 **On the Tardis…**  
  
The screen on the console suddenly burst into life.  
  
Jack, Donna and Martha just watched.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to the Shadow Proclamation…**  
  
The Doctor stood as Rose and John were sat down in a small booth.  
  
The female Architect stood up. “The TimeLord known as the Doctor has asked to speak to the Council of the Shadow Proclamation and quoted article 45.6 which is the right of a condemned TimeLord to put something to the council.”  
  
“Let him speak.” said one.  
  
The woman turned to the Doctor and ushered him forward.   
  
“I thank you for allowing me this chance. I don’t think its right but its still a chance. My people allowed the Shadow Proclamation to carry on without interfering as they saw you helped like they did, never going to the place and changing things. But then came the war, the TimeLords changed. but you lot didn’t, I thought that was a good thing.” the Doctor looked around.  
  
Rose smiled.  
  
“But then you changed too, started to send the Judoon in. I thought they would come for me soon. After all I had committed a double genocide. But no, nothing. I was allowed to live on. But then I realised I hadn’t committed genocide at all. The Master still lived and so did the Daleks, that is why I was allowed to live on. But when the Master died and the Daleks again you still did nothing. But then came the planets in the sky.”  
  
John felt his heart quicken.  
  
“With the help of a human being, who became for one shining moment the most important being in the whole of creation, we survived. Yes the Daleks were killed, but by rights they were already dead. I am the one who killed them, not Donna or John. Donna isn’t a Metacrisis anymore, she is something knew, a human surviving with a tiny bit TimeLord in her. John, well John is unique a Metacrisis that lives, as for Rose. The baby she carries isn’t a TimeLord, not 100% so you would kill three brand new life forms? Hmm” The Doctor held his arms up and then placed them into his pockets.   
  
“You strive to make life go on, how many mixed races are out there? HOW MANY!!! But do you kill them no, they are allowed to live on, well IT’S NOT FAIR, these three beautiful people need to be allowed to live on too, humans evolved, why cant the TimeLords, with a small part of the human race in them they could be better than ever. True TimeLords were the ones who wanted to change, evolve into something more. Maybe…” The Doctor looked at John and Rose.  
  
“…..its time for the old ways to end and the new ways to begin. So what do you say, I am saying yes I am guilty of creating two Metacrisis, but they are different, yes I chose to mate with a human, yes we created a new life, but let them live, let the times change. New TimeLords, not true ones no, I am the only true one left. Please let the others live.” the Doctor stepped back.  
  
Rose and John clung to each other.  
  
\---  
  
 **On board the Tardis…**  
  
“He is sacrificing himself so that John, the baby and I can live?” Donna sobbed.  
  
“That’s the Doctor.” Jack sniffed.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back to the Shadow Proclamation…**  
  
The Doctor, Rose and John were taken back to the room.  
  
“You….oh Doctor.” Rose hugged him hard.  
  
“I know, but it’s the truth Rose, I have something dark in here, just like the rest of them did, but I locked it away. They were wrong Rose, being higher beings wasn’t the way to go. Going out there and living amongst it is the way to go. They will live on our child, John’s children and Donna’s, new TimeLords.” The Doctor hugged her.  
  
“But you will die.” John said.  
  
“No, I will live, they wont kill me. I know that much, I will be locked up.” The Doctor smiled. “But knowing that you are all alive and well, will make it worth while.”  
  
The door opened. “Doctor, Rose, John. The high priest has made some law changes.”  
  
“What?” all three said together.  
  
“The Metacrisis can live on, the child can live on unharmed. You were right, life goes on, it evolves because it has too. The Shadow Proclamation has lived too long in its own past, but now a new future is looming. One where old and new will work together.”  
  
“What will happen to the Doctor?” Rose asked.  
  
“Ah, the Doctor is one of a kind too.”  
  
“What?” The doctor said.  
  
“Out of the whole TimeWar you stood alone, the Master ran, the others wanted to rise above, but not you. You are different to all other TimeLords, you are not like the old TimeLords, you are new. So we cannot and will not remove you from these people. They need you, the whole of time and space needs you Doctor.”  
  
Rose squealed and hugged him. “Thank you, thank you so much.”  
  
“There is one other thing Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor looked up and then spoke. “That being?”  
  
“You only spoke of this Donna, John and the baby.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Not of the other child.”  
  
“What other……” then is dawned on him. “Jenny, you mean Jenny?”  
  
“Yes, the child created from only you.”  
  
“She died.” the doctor held the tears back.  
  
“No, she lives.”  
  
“What? I held her as she died, there was no regeneration.”  
  
“No, the terraforming helped her to live. She is out amongst the stars doctor, another TimeLord, well TimeLady.”  
  
“She is alive?”  
  
“Yes, she is also unique Doctor. Yes you helped to kill two species. But we now look at the new ones you helped to create. You are more of a help to us and if we locked you away…..no, you will go on. You and your family are allowed to leave.”  
The Doctor, Rose and John held each other as they were transported back to Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

There were hugs all round when they got back to the TARDIS.  
  
Rose smiled as Donna slapped the Doctor and then hugged him.  
  
Jack had went and got some champagne. Rose stood with a small glass and watched her family and friends.  
  
Then she saw the Doctor he was stood in the corner, he looked lost. Rose set her glass down and walked over to him.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose, then to her bump, he had put both her and their unborn child in danger today. He sighed. “I’m always………….” then he stopped. He looked into Rose’s eyes. The look of love and worry shone back. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a box.  
  
Rose watched as the Doctor sank to one knee.  
  
“Rose Marion Tyler, would you Marry Me?”  
  
Rose screamed “YES!!” and then pulled him up into a huge passionate kiss.  
  
Everyone turned round at the sound of Rose’s screamed YES, then watched as they broke the kiss and the Doctor slid the ring on.  
  
“About frigging time.” Donna yelled.  
  
Ianto got more champers.  
  
\---  
  
Rose pulled herself away from everyone else. She was so happy at that moment in time. Then she felt it. A sharp twinge across her stomach. ‘No, please’ she thought to herself.  
  
Then another hit a lot worse than the one before. Rose looked across to find someone to help her.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor looked across at Rose, he then saw her double up in pain. He dropped the glass he held and was by her side. “Rose, Rose, I’ve got you look see.” he eased her into his arms.  
  
Rose then screamed out as another pain hit her.  
  
The Doctor could feel something very bad was wrong.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be, your fine, your both fine.”  
  
“Really? Is this normal then?” Rose said in a whisper.  
  
“Yeah, happens all the time with TimeLadies.” he forced a smile. “How about we go on the TARDIS and I get you checked out eh?”  
  
“I’d like that, I am so tired Doctor.” Rose said as her eyes closed and then opened again.  
  
“Ok, come on.”  
  
John and Martha were by his side. “Everything ok?” Martha asked.  
  
John looked at the Doctor and he knew.   
  
“Fine, just fine. John could you.” The Doctor gestured to the door.   
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Don’t leave.” The Doctor mouthed. “Follow us.”  
  
John nodded. He grabbed Martha’s hand, he turned and shook his head at the others and he and Martha followed The Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor snapped his fingers as he neared the TARDIS.  
  
“Doctor, please I am so tired.” Rose cried out as another pain hit.  
  
“I know you are my love, not long now and you can sleep.”  
  
John and Martha were behind. They could see the trail of blood being left behind by Rose.  
  
“Oh God, no, not after all they have been through today.” Martha cried.  
  
“Martha, listen.” John stopped and looked at her. “They need us now ok, to be strong. We have to help them, you know as well as I what could happen now. Its two months early, but we have one advantage.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s not a human baby. Now come on.” John guided Martha to catch up with the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor lay Rose on the infirmary bed.  
  
“That’s…….ow…..better. More comfy now.” Rose smiled through the pain and looked into the deep brown eyes of the Doctor. “I love you, you know that.”  
  
“Yeah, I love you too.” The Doctor was holding back his emotions now. “We just need to get you some pain relief and you will be fine.”  
  
“Hmmm ok, tired Doctor, so tired.”  
  
“Sleep then Rose.” The Doctor said so gently.  
  
“Hmmm sleep.” Rose closed her eyes and the pain disappeared from her face.  
  
The Doctor threw off his now blood sodden jacket, he grabbed his glasses and his sonic, he knew he didn’t have long.  
  
\---  
  
Martha and John stopped at the door.  
  
 _‘no my lord, you cannot enter, not yet.’_  
  
John knew it was the TARDIS.  
  
‘Will they live?’  
  
 _‘I cannot say’_  
  
John knew she couldn’t tell him Rose’s or the babies timeline it was a rule of the TARDIS.  
  
“John what is it?”  
  
“We have to wait here until we are needed.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had Rose’s and the babies stats up, he glanced up at them every now and then, he had to get this done quick as the their BP was dropping fast.  
  
After what seemed like hours he had it ready, he needed help now.  
  
\---  
  
The door opened and the Doctor stood before John and Martha. “I need your help.”  
  
\---  
  
A few moments later the Doctor had given them a briefing on what he was about to do.  
  
“What? How is that doable?” Martha asked.  
  
“It’s complicated, but if I do nothing I will lose them both, if I do this I can save at least one of them.” The Doctor’s voice tailed off. “I may still lose both or with some luck save them both. Now can you help?”  
  
John nodded.  
  
Then Martha did.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor cut open Rose’s clothes, she was now in a coma he knew that much. He breathing was shallow too, he had to do this fast.  
  
Martha handed the Doctor what he needed.   
  
John stood by with the small incubator.  
  
After a small while a bundle was passed to John. He quickly cleared the babies airways and wrapped it in a blanket, not before seeing what s*x it was. Then he placed the baby in the incubator and pushed it over to the spot the Doctor had told him to.  
  
Then a golden hue encased the incubator. John turned and watched as the Doctor now fought to save Rose’s life.  
  
\---  
  
Jack, Donna and Mickey were stood outside the TARDIS, she wasn’t letting anyone in.   
  
They stood there hours when the door finally opened.  
  
John and Martha walked out.  
  
“What happened? Are they ok?” Jack asked.  
  
John just looked at them all and shook his head. “We did all we could, the baby will live, but Rose…………..” John wiped the tears away and walked past them.  
  
“Oh god no!” Donna went to go in.  
  
Martha was outside when the doors slammed and the TARDIS dematerialised.  
  
“NO!!!!”  
  
\---  
  
Inside the Doctor stood over Rose, she had lost to much blood. He looked across at their son, he was sleeping soundly encased in an artificial womb, the TARDIS would keep him safe, but there wasn’t enough time to build a similar thing for Rose. He wiped at the tears.  
  
He placed his fingers on her temples. “Rose, come back to me.” he pleaded over and over. He had to break her coma, he needed to tell her they had a son, he wanted to say goodbye.  
  
He watched as Rose’s eyes flickered.   
  
“That’s it come back.”  
  
Rose opened her eyes. “D-D-Doctor.” Rose whispered.  
  
“Hello.” he brushed her hair back.  
  
“Wh-what happened?”  
  
“We have a little boy.”   
  
Rose made to get up.  
  
“No, you cant Rose.” The Doctor stopped her.  
  
“Is-is he?”  
  
“I managed to make a sort of womb and the TARDIS is keeping him safe now until its time.”  
  
“Good.” Rose lay back down. She felt no pain. “Why don’t I feel any pain?”  
  
The Doctor pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. “Pain relief.”  
  
“When can I…Ow.” Rose felt pain.  
  
“Rose.” The Doctor was up on his feet.  
  
“Why….why does it hurt you said……….” Then Rose realised. “I am so sorry.” the tears fell.  
  
“Shhh, don’t be, you were right. No matter how long or how short of a time we have or had I wouldn’t have changed it.” The Doctor wiped her tears away.  
  
“I know but I don’t want to go Doctor, I’m scared.” Rose cried harder.  
  
“I know, I know so am I. But look at what you are leaving behind, a wonderful son, who I will cherish and tell him about you every day. Rose you wont be gone as long as there is breath in this body and two hearts beating.” The Doctor let the tears fall.  
  
“I…how long?” Rose asked.  
  
“Plenty of time.” he smiled.  
  
“Not long then?”  
  
The Doctor shook his head.  
  
“Look after him Doctor, do me a favour though.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t call him some weird alien name, if you could call him………..” Rose then spasamed in pain and started to cough.  
  
“Call him what? Rose come on please.” The Doctor placed his hands on her head and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
“Peter David Tyler-Smith.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Ok, that will be his name, why David?”  
  
“It means beloved and that’s what you are to me so that will be his name, that’s a good name for you too you know. David John Smith instead of John Smith.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Ok, so your trying to name me as well.”  
  
“Yup.” Rose smiled. Then she felt it, the peace coming over her, and she knew, she knew it was time. “Doctor…. I …. I love you.”   
  
“I love you too Rose, Goodbye.” he let the tears fall.  
  
Rose then pulled the Doctor in and kissed him hard. The Doctor pulled Rose up to him, it didn’t matter now if she bled as she had moments left.  
  
They parted and Rose looked at him. “Goodbye.” then her eyes closed and her chest rose one last time.  
  
The Doctor screamed out as he held the now lifeless body of one Rose Tyler.  
  
The Doctor cried hard into Rose’s body, then he heard the voice in his mind.  
  
 _‘Kiss her TimeLord’_  
  
“What?” The Doctor asked.  
  
 _‘You and I can save her, we don’t have long, kiss her TimeLord’_  
  
The Doctor lay Rose back down and then he placed his lips onto hers.  
  
 _‘You are part of me TimeLord, I am part of you, Rose is also part of me. So I can bring life’_  
  
The Doctor felt the warmth of something come across him.  
  
 _‘Break the kiss my Lord’_  
  
The Doctor did and then he saw it, the golden hue that had engulfed Rose once before. “No, you cant……you will destroy yourself.”  
  
 _‘I wont my lord, you have given part of your life force to help bring her back. Rose Tyler belongs with the Doctor and the TARDIS, and as you said my lord. **AS LONG AS THERE IS BREATH IN THIS BODY AND TWO HEARTS BEAT** ….. Rose will be with you Doctor until your time is done.’_  
  
“What?”  
  
 _‘Rose lives’_  
  
Rose then gasped for air as the light disappeared. Rose sat up. “What? I thought.” she then threw her arms around the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor just stood there. His TARDIS had given Rose her life back. But not just a normal human life, a life as long as he lived, not just this version. But all of them. The sudden realisation of it hit him. He pulled her to him hard and hugged her. But he also sent out a thank you to the TARDIS  
  
\---  
  
“I thought I was….”  
  
The Doctor placed a finger on her lips. “The TARDIS, and I. well mostly the TARDIS.”  
  
Rose then yawned. “I am shattered.”  
  
“Yeah, you will be, you sleep now.” The Doctor lay her back down. He then pulled the sheet up and noticed the horrible incision he had made was gone. What exactly had the TARDIS done?  
  
He left the room after looking at his son now encased in the incubator and protected by the TARDIS. How did she have enough energy to not only heal Rose but bring her back. He needed to ask her.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor walked to the console room. He took a deep breath, only twice had the TARDIS shown her heart, once to the Slitheen and once to Rose. Now he needed to see it, he needed to know how and why.  
  
He pointed his sonic at the place and then pressed it. The console lifted and the light shone.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor felt the warmth envelope him. He felt safe and happy.  
  
 _‘My Doctor’_  
  
‘My Tardis  
  
 _‘Yes. You want to know how and why?’_  
  
‘Yes‘.  
  
 _‘I know how much you love her Doctor, I know because I feel how much she loves you and how much you love her. I feel it all. I couldn’t let you lose her again. Not properly and as Rose has brought life once, I can too.’_  
  
‘Yes but look at Jack, he is wrong, you feel it as well as me, it hurts to be around him sometimes.’  
  
 _‘Yes but that is where your life force came into it my Lord’_  
  
‘Pardon?’  
  
 _‘Your life force runs through her, helped to heal her, will always help to heal her, keep her young as she is now. As long as you live Doctor then Rose will too. It is my gift to you. As is should be Rose and The Doctor in the TARDIS next stop everywhere.’_  
  
‘But …. What happens when I do die?’  
  
 _‘Rose will have the choice what to do then.’_  
  
‘Oh, thank you. What about Peter?  
  
 _‘I cannot tell you Doctor you know that’_  
  
“Yes. Sorry”  
  
 _‘You must go now Doctor, go and live and have adventures, Martha and John need you’_  
  
“I know”  
  
The Doctor felt the sudden warmth leave him and the console close. “Thanks old girl.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had gone and showered, then cleaned up the TARDIS, he had told her he wanted to do it. So he had scrubbed up the trail of blood and was now in the midst of pulling on his trousers when the bedroom door opened.  
  
“Hey.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Hello.” The Doctor buttoned up his pants and then picked up his shirt  
  
“She told me.” Rose whispered into his ear and then kissed.  
  
“You ok with it?”  
  
“I am more than ok with it, I get to be with you Doctor forever.” Rose smiled.  
  
“You sure? Forever is a long time.”  
  
“I know, but it felt like forever when I was pulled from you and now I am here, forever isn’t long enough.”  
  
“I love you Rose Tyler.”  
  
Rose looked down at her left hand. “How soon can we make that Tyler Smith?”  
  
The Doctor smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Three weeks had past since the TARDIS had left. Wilf and Donna had gone home.  
  
In that time Martha had learned she was pregnant, she hadn’t told anyone yet. John was grieving. He loved Rose too, but it was a different love than what he and Martha had. So she had stood back and let him grieve.   
  
This day Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Mickey, Martha and John were in the hub. John was the one who felt it. He stood up. “He’s here.” then he took off.  
  
The others were close behind him.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Rose stood by the console. “You ready?” The Doctor asked.  
  
Rose looked down at her hand, the new wedding band shone there as did the one on the Doctor’s hand. “Yup.”   
  
The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened.  
  
\---  
  
John skidded to halt when the doors opened. He then saw them both. “What? How?”  
  
“Hello.” Rose smiled.  
  
The others almost ran into John as he had stopped.   
  
“Rose.” Jack yelled and ran aboard.  
  
Then Rose was engulfed in a big huge hug off of John and Jack.   
  
“Your alive.” John sniffed and hugged her hard.  
  
“Yes, now come on you two I need air.” Rose smiled.  
  
Rose looked to see Mickey, Martha, Gwen and Ianto come in.  
  
The Doctor stood there with such a grin on his face. He grabbed Martha and pulled her over to him and hugged her. “Congrats.” he whispered.  
  
Martha hugged him back and then let go. “On what.”  
  
The Doctor looked down at her stomach.   
  
“How? I….John doesn’t know.” Martha said.  
  
“I know, but it will be fine.” he winked.  
  
\---  
  
After they had hugged the Doctor and the others left the TARDIS and headed for the hub. Rose looked back at the TARDIS as she left.  
  
“He will be fine Rose, a few more weeks.” The Doctor said.  
  
“I know, its just…..” Rose placed her hands on her stomach.  
  
“I know Rose, but soon he will be in your arms, we have more pressing matters at hand you know that.”  
  
Mickey, Gwen and Ianto went home not long after The Doctor and Rose had arrived at the hub. The Doctor was watching Martha and John, Rose was chatting with Jack.   
  
The Doctor could feel the TARDIS pushing in his mind. They didn’t have long.   
  
“Martha.” The Doctor said then he turned to John. “John.”  
  
“Yes?” they both said.  
  
“I don’t know how to say this too you, but……..” the Doctor rubbed at his eyes. “Pete’s world, it has two people missing that should be in it….that isn’t good.”  
  
John looked at the Doctor. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I thought you and Rose were meant to be on Pete’s world, but I was wrong.” the Doctor took a breath.  
  
“So what you telling us for?”  
  
Rose looked at them. “That world needs a protector.”  
  
It suddenly hit John. “You want us,” he gestured to himself and Martha. “To go to Pete’s world?” John said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“The TARDIS did something she never does, she showed me a timeline, well two.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Who’s?” John asked.  
  
“She showed me yours and Martha’s timeline, the one here and the one on Pete’s world.”  
  
“Show me.” John said.  
  
The Doctor looked at Martha. He knew he would see the child.   
  
“Show him.” Martha said.  
  
The Doctor placed his fingers on John’s temples and showed him what the TARDIS had shown him.   
  
John learnt that if he and Martha stayed on this world, Martha and her unborn child would be killed, John would then become something Dark and Jack would be forced to kill him.   
  
But then he saw what would happen if they went to Pete’s world. He saw them happy with a baby, not the sadness and destruction.  
  
The Doctor pulled back.  
  
John looked at Martha. “When were you gonna tell me?”  
  
“I……I don’t know, your not angry?”  
  
“No way, but we cant stay here.” John told her what he had saw.  
  
Martha looked at the Doctor. “Can you do one thing for me?”  
  
“Anything,” he replied.  
  
“Make me disappear from their lives, make them forget.”  
  
The Doctor knew what she meant. “Your sure?”  
  
“Yes, I wont be coming back here, Jack can know, but the others make them forget.”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “Right then, you will need a few things.”  
  
John stood up. “Congrats on your marriage.” he said.  
  
Jack looked over. “You two, what no stag do, Doc.”  
  
“No and thanks.”  
  
\---  
  
Two days later John and Martha were ready. The Doctor had one shot at this, he knew it would work. “You ready?”  
  
They both nodded. They had already said their goodbyes. John was armed with a piece of the TARDIS and instructions on how to grow it quick, also some info for Pete, Rose had sent a message with him too, to tell her mum about what had happened to her and that she had a grandson.  
  
“Bye.” The Doctor said.  
  
Then he pressed some switches and John and Martha held hands and pushed on the devices they held.  
  
“Good luck.” Rose said with a smile. Then they were gone.  
  
“They will be safe wont they?” Rose asked.  
  
The Doctor knew John and Martha’s timeline in that reality. “They will be magnificent, and their children, Rose their children go on to run TW, make new allies and fly out to the stars, and a new race is created. That world doesn’t have TimeLords, but it will have. John finds Gallifrey in that place and they make it home.” he smiled.  
  
\----  
  
Two weeks later and Rose and the Doctor had decided to have their wedding blessed, as they had done it on the silent. Mickey and Sally were there, Jack and Ianto and Gwen and Rhys. Two days before the Doctor had made a potion up to make everyone bar himself, Rose and Jack forget Martha Jones and John Noble. Jack and the Doctor had wiped her from everything.  
  
The Doctor stood in a black suit, (Not a tux he had been adamant he wouldn’t wear one) Rose wore a white summer dress with spaghetti straps.   
  
The Doctor had married Rose under the name David John Smith, as John was now well John’s name. So they became David Tyler Smith and Rose Tyler Smith.  
  
“Nice names.” Jack had said.  
  
They had celebrated with dinner and a few drinks.   
  
Rose and the Doctor went back to the TARDIS, then he felt it.   
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Mmm” she answered as she took her heels off.   
  
“Would you like to meet our son?”  
  
Rose dropped her shoes. “Is it time?”  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
They ran to the infirmary. The make shift womb no longer had a golden hue around it. The small baby inside was sleeping  
  
He had the same colour hair as the Doctor, but his nose and shape of his eyes were Rose. The Doctor opened up the incubator and took out their son, he handed him to Rose.  
  
Rose had tears streaming down her face. “Welcome to the world Peter.”  
  
She looked at the Doctor. “Thank you.”  
  
“No Rose Tyler-Smith Thank you for running with me.” he smiled.  
  


THE END


End file.
